El renacimiento de un Reino
by mirmo07
Summary: El emperador de Magix aparece, pero nada es lo que aparece. Todo esta en las decisiones que tomamos. Historia terminada.
1. Chapter 1

**El renacimiento de un reino**

**Hola a todos, pues subo este fic que hice cuando empecé a ver Winx, no lo había subido antes por que me parece un poco rara la historia ya que es de muchas cosas que a mi en lo personal me gustaría que pasara…**

Unas aclaraciones preliminares: los personajes en este momento lucen como se ven en la tercera temporada de la serie, incluyendo la transformación encantrix, ya vencieron a Valtor por lo que son más fuertes y bueno…todos los personajes del fic pertenecen a su creador excepto aquellos personajes que nadie conozca que sí son míos P bueno comencemos

Capítulo 1. La gran noticia

La mañana en Alfea era realmente hermosa, un aire de paz y tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente que nada podía interrumpir, o bueno casi nadie…

-ahhh, cómo es posible!!! Cómo es posible!!!!

Una hada muy sorprendida y escandalosa corría de un lado para otro despertando a su compañera de cuarto y haciendo que sus vecinas corrieran para averiguar que sucedía…

-Stella…qué pasa? Dijo una no muy despierta Bloom….ahhhhffff

-es que no es posible!!!!

-qué pasa? En ese momento Lyla, Tecna, Flora y Musa habían entrado a la habitación por el escándalo que había

-es qué no puede se!!!!

-Stella, ya basta! Dinos que pasa? Musa realmente estaba molesta

-ahhh? Ahhh, chicas no me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí… UUº

-qué???? Gritaron todas por lo asombradas que estaban por la respuesta de su amiga…

-Stella, dijo Bloom que ya se había despertado completamente, dinos qué pasa? Por que gritabas?

-ahhh, bueno es por la carta que recibí….es de mi padre…

-pasa algo en Solaria? Preguntó Flora muy preocupada

-ahh nop, o si…no sé…mejor les cuento…lo que pasa es que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de…bueno de…ayyy es que se supone que era una sorpresa!!!

-Stella, no te preocupes, no nos des tantos detalles…Bloom conocía bien a su amiga y por eso sabia exactamente que decirle para calmarla…

-bueno n.n es el cumpleaños de un miembro de la realiza de Solaria y se supone que todas íbamos a ir, si recuerdan que les dijo que iríamos de viaje?

-ahhh, no nos habías dicho que íbamos a Solaria…dijo Lyla

-lo sé…es que era sorpresa…como la vez anterior no fue muy divertido….bueno, lo malo es que mi padre me escribió para pedirme que fuéramos hoy por que habían surgido unos inconvenientes y tal vez no había celebración….

-Hoy????!!!!! Todas gritaron juntas ante la información recibida…

-sí, ven por que estaba gritando….

-oye, Stella, y por que debes ir tu?

-ahhh, sin duda la pregunta de Tecna era muy acertada, como siempre OO#...bueno es que yo conozco muy bien al cumpleañero y mi papá cree que lo puedo convencer…

-ahh, bueno entonces tenemos que ir!!!

-Bl-Bloom….

Así las chicas empacaron lo necesario y como siempre tuvieron que ayudar a Stella con lo suyo…luego de ello Stella abrió un portal a Solaria con su cetro mágico y llegaron al reino del Sol, el hogar de Stella.

-Bienvenidas!!!

-papá!!! Stella corrió a abrazar a su padre que como siempre había ido a recibir a su querida hija y sus invitadas

-sean todas bienvenidas, les mostraremos sus habitaciones

-gracias!!!

-oye, papá, dónde esta…?

-no lo sé…el papá de Stella la interrumpió su rostro que hasta ahora se veía Adeliz cambio completamente para tornarse molesto….es un irresponsable, que no quiere aceptar su obligación, nunca hace lo que se debe…

-papá…es que tu sabes que para él es muy difícil….

-tonterías!!!

Las Winx escuchaban la conversación sin decir nada pues no comprendían de que se trataba, hasta ahora solo habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un chico…

Una vez instaladas todas, salieron al jardín del palacio para hablar de lo mucho que se divertirían conociendo Solaria, esta vez sin malvados de por medio…

-vaya, vaya, vaya…pero si es la princesa Stella….una chica de la edad de Stella, era quien había hablado, llevaba un elegante vestido azul, el cabello negro y largo, una mirada fría…

-ahhh eres tu? Odalys…no sabía que estabas en el palacio…

-dónde más podría estar? Después de todo voy a vivir aquí…dijo disfrutando cada una de sus palabras…

-de verás? Dijo Stella, quién se notaba no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo esa chica…yo no estaría tan segura, ya me dijeron que se niega….dijo para sorpresa de la chica

-al final tendrá que acceder, es su obligación! Grito la chica ya muy enfadad con el hada del sol

-si, si, yo nunca lo he visto hacer nada por obligación, sabes?

-ahhh, si? La chica estaba a punto de atacar a Stella

-ni te atrevas, Odalys!!!

Un chico unos dos años mayor que Stella, apareció era rubio, de cabello corto, ojos azules, piel blanca, alto y delgado, vestía un traje elegante pero simple…

-ohhh, Orin…no sabías que había llegado…

-sí? Que mal por ti? Crees que te dejaría que atacaras a Stella?

-ella empezo, siempre me molesta!

-eso no es verdad, gritó Stella, ambas chicas peleaban una a cada lado del joven como si fueran niñitas de Zinder

-basta!!! No quiero discusiones!

-pero Orin?

-nada, Odalys, deja en paz a Stella!

-por que siempre la prefieres a ella?

-Stella, es lo más querido en mi vida, Odalys, entiende que no hay nadie en este mundo que me importa más!

Una vez dichas estas palabras, la chica salio corriendo mientras lloraba de rabia…

Las Winx se miraban unas a otras ante las palabras que ese chico había dicho…

-ehhh, chicas, las voy a presentar…

ambos se acercaron a las Winx y Stella, comenzó:

-ella es Bloom…

el joven se acercó a la pelinaranja, hizo una reverencia, -es un placer conocerla, princesa de dominó…

Bloom se quedo boquiabierta ante las palabras del joven, nadie la llamaba nunca así…

-ella es Tecna

-un placer, señorita

-Flora y Lyla

-mucho gusto

-y ella es Musa

el joven la miro detenidamente, Musa sintió un escalofrió…aunque no supo por que…

-es un verdadero placer…se inclino y le beso la mano…

Musa no pudo decir nada…

-él es Oryn…es mi…

las chicas notaron que Stella dudaba…

-ja, siempre haces lo mismo…dijo mirando a la rubia…yo soy Oryn, hermano mayor de Stella

bueno, eso es el primer capitulo, que les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La decisión

**Después de haber escuchado la noticia de que Stella tenía un hermano las Winx estaban muy molestas con su amiga por no haberselos contado antes. **

**-bueno, es que a Orin mo le gusta mucho que hable de él...además pensé que sería mejor que lo conocieran antes...lo siento!!! decía una suplicante Stella **

**-bueno, Stella, no te preocupes! tampoco es para tanto, verdad chicas? **

**-gracias!!!! **

**-mejor dinos quién era esa chica con la que peleabas, parece que no te agrada... **

**-ehhh, si...tienes razón...Tecna...ella es Odalys...es...bueno...es la prometida de mi hermano... **

**-QUE?????!!!!!!, gritaron todas **

**-sí,,aunque Orin no quiere casarse y como ya vieron él no se lleva con Odalys... **

**-por qué? **

**-ahhh, bueno, además de que es una odiosa, por que Odalys es una hechicera y se cree superior a todas las hadas... **

**-y por eso van a cancelar la fiesta? **

**-si y no, Layla...mira lo que pasa es que se supone que en la fiesta se iba a anunciar la boda, pero Orun no quiere y...bueno eso ya sacó de quisio a mi papi por que no es la primera vez que Orin se niega a hacer lo que se ordenan... **

**-ahh no? **

**-nop, Musa, verás se supone que Orin debía sesarrollar su magia y no quizó, también se supone que debía convertirse en especialista y tampoco quizo y ahora... **

**-vaya! y que van a ahacer? **

**-pues yo voy a hablar con él...si quieren puedem pasear por el palacio, chicas.**

**una vez dicho eso el hada del sol salió de la habitación y s dirigió a las afuera del palacio. **

**-al fin vas a regañarme? dijo un joven rubio recostado a un pilar del castillo **

**-Orin... **

**-nadie me va a obligar a casarme con alguién que no amo! **

**-lo sé...jamás te pediría que te casaras con Odalys, sé que tu amas a esa chica que ayudaste una vez...aunque nunca me hayas dicho quién es... **

**-eso no importa, Stella, no es Odalys... **

**-qué vas a hacer? papi, está realmente furioso esta vez... **

**-lo sé...él no comprende...no sabe que si ...(NA. cada vez que vean algo entre significa que son los pensamientos del personaje) no sabe que si hago todo lo que él quiere solo conseguiría poner a Solaria y a todo magix en peligro **

**-qué cosa? **

**-nada... **

**-hermano, por que nunca has tratado de explicarnos por que actúas de esa manera...yo sé que no eres un co...hay perdón!! dijo el hada llevandose las manos a la boca como si hubiese estado ap unto de decir algo muy malo... **

**-si...ya sé que todos piensan que soy un cobarde...pero no puedo explicarlo..., pero no te preocupes, hablaré con papá, haré un trato con él...además así podré...una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del joven podré estar cerca de ella, ahora que sé donde esta**

[bUnas horas más tarde en la Sala real del palacio...

-padre, he tomado una decisión!!! en el rostro señudo del rey de Solaria observa a su hijo,

-dime?

-entraré a la Academia de Fontana Roja y me convertiré en un especialista a cambio de que en ese tiempo se me permita encontrar una mujer que sea la más adecuada para convertirse en reina de solaria...si cuando termine en fontana roja no la he encontrado si no la he convencido para entonces me casaré con Odalys, estas de acuerdo...

-bueno, siempre he deseado que te convertieras en un especialista como yo...así que acepto...lo anunciaré en la fiesta...[/b

**Bueno este es el capi del día de hoy...qué les parece? es obvio que Orin tiene un plan, me preguntó que será...bueno como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias seran bienvenidos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. LA fiesta dá inicio!!! **

**Con la decisión de que el príncipe Oryn había tomado, las cosas se habían calmado un poco en Solaria, aunque todos, especialmente cierta hadita rubia corrían de un lado para otro para estar listos para la fiesta real. **

**-vamos, Bloom, tengo que probarme el vestido **

**-oye, Stella, me sorprende que esta vez no fuéramos a una tienda…decía la pelirroja mientras corría al lado de su amiga **

**-ahhh! Verás Bloom, con lo que paso la última vez decidí encargar al sastre real que hiciera mi vestido y será único!!! Decía la rubia con los ojos relucientes de la felicidad de imaginar su nueva prenda **

**-ahhh UUº **

**Sin embargo, Stella no era la única que debía ir con el sastre real **

**-se ve realmente bien, su alteza! **

**-ah, gracias, Tersa, la verdad hace mucho que no uso uno de estos trajes…ufff, decía Oryn. Mientras pensaba lo aburrida que sería su fiesta para él…aunque se alegró de repente cuando una imagen vino a su mente…. si, al menos podré averiguar que a pasado en los últimos años con ella **

**en otro lugar de Solaria una chica se encontraba muy pensativa… **

**así que ellos creen que permitiré que Oryn encuentre una esposa? Se equivocan, desde niña me educaron para ser la nueva reina de Solaria y no permitiré que eso cambie… las palabras de la joven que miraba por la ventana eran una mezcla de rabia, dolor y tristeza…antes él no se hubiera negado a casarse con migo, hasta le agradaba, no sé que pasó el día que salio de Solaria…nunca nos dijo a dónde fue…pero sin duda eso lo cambió para siempre… **

**Mientras el tiempo pasaba y la hora de la fiesta se acercaba más y más caos se formaba, desde la última fiesta, que por cierto había sido un desastre (NA se refiere a la fiesta de Stella) todos esperaban esta fiesta…y cuando digo todos, es realmente todos… **

**Las personas entraban con sus elegantes trajes y sus finos obsequios para el príncipe…después de todo era la primera vez en su vida que le hacían una fiesta…la pila de regalos se hacía cada vez más grande… las winx llegaron con sus lindos vestidos: Stella, llevaba el cabello suelto con una tiara de cristal, un vestido color rosa largo abierto al lado, Tecna lucía un traje más corto de color verde claro, Lila llevaba un traje largo de picos color lila, Flora llevaba un bonito peinado y un vestido color azul, Bloom llevaba el cabello con una media cola y un juego de falda y blusa color celeste, finalmente Musa, llevaba el cabello suelto, con una flor en el cabello y un vestido largo de color rojo y se sorprendieron al ver que había muchos mas invitados que en la fiesta de Stella… **

**-vaya…sí que hay mucha gente!!! **

**-sip, todos quieren ver a oryn…como él no es muy sociable que digamos… **

**-a mi no me lo parece, dijo Musa sin pensarlo y haciendo que todas las Winx la miraran con cara de what? **

**-ehhh… O///O mejor vamos… **

**Finalmente el rey de Solaria apareció y dio un caluroso agradecimiento a todos por asistir…momentos después el rubio príncipe de Solaria apareció, se veía realmente diferente un digno representante de la corona del reino del sol…más de una chica de la sala no pudo evitar suspirar…sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba que no le agradaba nada la situación… **

**-agradezco a todos por haber venido, gracias…fueron las únicas del príncipe que se dirigió de inmediato al lado de su hermana… **

**-Stella, te ves preciosa!!! No sabes cuanto extrañaba estos momentos, dijo mientras la abrazaba…sin embargo en ese preciso momento, los jóvenes especialistas iban llegando y un no muy contento Brandon fue el primero en saludar. **

**-hola, espero no interrumpir… **

**-ahhh, hola, Brandon, dijo Stella que seguía muy al lado de Oyn, no estaba segura si vendrías…**

**-si ya veo… su rostro mostraba que estaba realmente molesto, aunque nadie o bueno casi nadie sabía por que… **

**-estos son amigos tuyos, Stella? **

**-ahh, si? Oryn te los presentó **

**-Helio, Riven, Sky, Timmy y Brandon…al momento del saludo, este último apretó tan fuerte la mano del príncipe que cualquier otro hubiese gritado, pero en vez de eso Oryn solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa **

**-es un placer conocerlos y…sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta...luego mirando a Stella, dijo, tengo algo que hacer…y se marcho **

**-OO. Su fiesta???!!! Entonces él es… **

**-si, es mi hermano… por que? Dijo una distraída Stella.. **

**-ehhh, por nada… **

**-ja, creo que acabas de hacer el ridículo amigo… **

**-cállate Sky…además no tengo de que preocuparme de por si no lo veré en mucho tiempo…y así no se acordara de nada…dijo un optimista Brandon **

**-damas y caballeros, quiero anunciar a todos que mi hijo, Oryn ha decido ir a Fontana Roja para graduarse como especialista y posteriormente tomar el control de Solaria… **

**-jaja! De verás crees que vas a tardar mucho sin verlo!!! Jajaja **

**-OO# ya cállate Sky!!! (NA. Perdón pero no pude evitar poner a Brandon en esta situación!!!) **

**Así la fiesta continuó muy tranquila, todos bailaban, bebían y charlaban de lo más a gusto, todos excepto un joven rubio que se escabulló al balcón donde nadie lo molestaría… **

**uhhff vaya, esto es eterno! Deseo que acabe ya, ahora que todo esta bien…me alegra que nada haya pasado…supongo que no se han dado cuenta que estoy aquí por que me he mantenido bien aislado… **

**-ahh, hola! Pensé que no había nadie… **

**-ahh, hola…Musa…Oryn pronunció su nombre casi como un murmullo **

**la joven hada se sorprendió de que el príncipe recordará su nombre…pero también por que volvió a sentir un escalofrió…como la vez anterior… **

**-te molesta si me quedó aquí…es que estoy un poco cansada…no sé por qué… **

**-con una sonrisa el joven le respondió…no es un placer tener tu compañía…si a tu novio no le molesta…dijo observando a Riven que estaba dentro del salón… **

**-ahh???!! No, para nada…él esta muy entretenido….vaya por que dijo eso O///O **

**-bueno, que bueno!!! **

** qué???!!! Por que dice esas cosas???!!! **

**-verdad que tu eres de melody? **

**-ahh si, por? **

**-nada, hace tiempo que estuve allí, es bonito… **

**-si, uhhh, por que vas a entrar a Fontana Roja? **

**-ahhh, bueno es la única que encontré de ganar tiempo…para encontrarla y que me devuelva mi…vida **

**-ahh, si por la boda, Stella nos contó… **

**-… **

**en ese momento la puerta del balcón se abrió… **

**-ahhh, Musa allí estas! **

**-ahh Riven… **

**El joven especialista pudo notar que al príncipe Oryn no le había agradado la interrupción… **

**-bueno, fue un placer hablar con tigo, Musa, debo irme… acto seguido salió del balcón sin siquiera saludar a Riven **

**El rubio se dirigió al jardín del palacio…vaya, así que tiene novio…que desagradable sujeto…ella debería fijarse bien con quien …bueno, no importa….no puedo permitir que eso me perturbe…eso sería fatal para Solaria… **

**Mientras el príncipe pensaba en estas cosas en el salón principal algo no muy agradable sucedía….todo se puso oscuro y hacerse de nuevo la luz unos seres halados con capuchas negras estaban en el centro de la sala, observando todo con detenimiento… **

**-dónde esta? Hemos sentido su presencia aquí, después de años de búsqueda…debe responder por lo que hizo…!!!! **

**-quienes son ustedes, gritó el padre de Stella? **

**-eso no es asunto tuyo, dijo con una voz ronca y como arrastrando las palabras, la más alta de las criaturas, que sin duda alguna debía de ser el líder…dónde esta? **

**-quién? **

**-el señor de la oscuridad… **

**nadie entendía nada, así que nadie podía contestar, esto hizo que los seres realmente se enfadaran…y empezaron a crear rayos negros, que se convertían en sombras y se tragaban la luz, lo cual para los habitantes de Solaria era fatal…en ese momento las Winx se trasformaron! **

**-tenemos que ayudar!! **

**-sí, tienes razón Tecna! **

**-adelante, magix Winx!!! Gritó Bloom **

**las hadas de alfea atacaron a las sombras pero estas las aprisionaban y por ser sombras no podían ser atacadas… **

**-oh, no, chicas, esto no esta bien… **

**-lo único que puede vencer a las sombras es la luz, Bloom **

**-si tienes razón, Musa, pero mira y señalo a un rincón de la habitación **

**-Stella, gritaron todas! **

**-El hada de la luz estaba desmayada, sin duda que la luz podía vencer a las sombras pero sin luz los habitantes de Solaria están perdidos….dijo Layla **

**-qué haremos, estos seres están furiosos, dijo Flora **

**De repente, una gran luz apareció por todo el palacio y ocasiono que las criaturas tuviesen que marcharse… **

**-demasiada luz!!! Gritaron…esto lo hace él sin duda…debemos avisar a nuestro amo y se marcharon **

**al irse la oscuridad poco a poco los habitantes de Solaria fueron recuperándose, al cabo de un rato Oryn apareció…, se veía muy cansado y molesto, pero solo un hada lo notó…. **

**-qué bueno que estas bien, hermana… **

**-qué rayos fue eso? Parece que buscaban a alguien… **

**-si…dijo Oryn debo irme cuanto antes… bueno me voy! **

**-qué? **

**-si, Stella, debo empacar para irme a Fontana Roja, mañana mismo **

**acto seguido se fue mientras pensaba por que rayos permití que ese asunto me afectara!!! Es obvio que debe tener a alguien a su lado…no puede pasar de nuevo… **

bueno ya esta el nuevo capi, a ver que les parece? ya aparecieron los malos aunque todavia no sabemos que quieren y como ven a musa con Oryn???!!! saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. El guardián i

Finalmente la fiesta en Solaria había acabado y las Winx así como los especialistas debían regresar a sus respectivas escuelas ya que las clases estaban prontas a comenzar...

-de verás no les molesta llevarnos, chicos?

-claro que no, Stella, como crees, cierto Sky?

-si, tienes razón, Brandom, no hay problema!

-qué bueno! n.n

-OO, oh, no! me acabo de acordar...

-qué pasa, Stella?

-ay, Bloom es que me acabo de acordar que le prometí a Oryn que me iría con él...

-así? o.ó

-si, Brandom...verás es para usar mi cetro y crear un portal y así llevarlo a fontana roja

-y por qué no lo hace él...no se supone que es un príncipe igual que tu?

-ehhh, si pero él nunca...bueno, nunca lo he visto usar su magia...y prefiero no hablar de eso. o.ó

-bueno...por que no le dices que venga con nosotros?

-de verás, Sky?

-si, claro, después de todo es tu hermano…y observa a Brandom con cara de tu te lo buscaste y pórtate bien!

Stella sale a buscar a Oryn y lo encuentra en su habitación, la cual es el doble de grande que la del hada del sol, tiene grandes ventanales, ya que como todo habitante de Solaria necesita del sol para estar en perfectas condiciones y tiene bastantes cajones llenos de recuerdos y muchas fotos de su hermana, las cuales ella siempre le ha enviado en lo que ella llama ocasiones especiales, como cuando compra un vestido nuevo….

-ahhh, Oryn allí estas! Sabes Sky se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a las chicas a Alfea y a ti a Fontana Roja…dijo pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de su hermano que miraba por la ventana…O-Oryn?

-ahhh, Stella! Claro vamos, será un honor viajas con ustedes

-estás bien, hermano?

-eh? Si, claro n.n sólo pensaba que hace tiempo que no salgo de Solaria

-si! La última vez fue hace mucho yo aún era más chica y nunca nos has dicho a dónde fuiste?

-vamonos, se nos hace tarde! dijo mientras salía con prisa…

-hermano! o.ó

AL llegar a la nave saludó a todos y obviamente notó que a Brandom no le agradaba mucho que digamos, así que se sentó cerca de una ventana…observó como se comportaban las Winx, si había algo que él había aprendido a hacer hace mucho era pasar desapercibido…y así fue por que todos, excepto Brandon se comportaron como si él no estuviera…por lo tanto el viaje fue tranquilo y rápidamente llegaron a Alfea, allí hicieron una pequeña escala, para que Timmy versificará las condiciones de la nave, al llegar a la entrada de Alfea Faragonda estaba esperando, ya que muchas nuevas estudiantes estaban llegando…su expresión seria pero amable era la misma de siempre, y saludo a las chicas

-bienvenidas!

-hola! Dijeron todas!

-desempaquen que en la tarde habrá el discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, dijo la directora amablemente y luego se dirigió a la Griselda, mientras las wins se despedían de sus novios

-lo sientes, Griselda?

-si, Faragonda…pero qué es?

El rostro de la directora estaba muy serio y preocupado…luego las Winx entraron a les escuela…y los especialistas se marcharon

Al rato la directora se encontraba en su oficina, cuando se puso nuevamente seria y dijo…

-hace rato sentí tu energía, me alegro que al menos te hayas quedado a explicarme qué sucede, Oryn

-con su típico rostro amable y despreocupado, el rubio salió de la sombra y se sentó frente a la directora, pensé que era necesario…o mejor dicho prudente…

-por qué decidiste salir de Solaria? Pensé que la única manera de que cuidarás del cetro era estando allá?

-si…es cierto…pero circunstancias extrañas me obligaron por no decir que como siempre mi padre decidió juzgarme sin saber la verdad y por eso salí

-es peligroso, Oryn pueden encontrarte…

-ellos atacaron Solaria, durante la fiesta, Faragonda, eso también influyó en que me fuera…

-te encontraron? O.O pero cómo es posible, tú eres un experto en fingir que eres…bueno eres un experto en ocultarte…por decirlo de alguna manera…

-ja n.n es cierto! Pero tu sabes que eso consume muchísima de mi energía y necesito estar sumamente concentrado…y bueno…digamos que me distraje por un momento…sé que fue un error fatal pero…me sorprendí demasiado de encontrarle allí ni modo…

-eso es extraño, no pensé que hubiese algo que pudiera desconcentrarte

-bueno…no es algo precisamente… de cualquiera manera me preocupo un poco por eso preferí salir de Solaria y evitar con ello un ataque mayor…

-Oryn, y el cetro?

-esta en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes…digamos que ni matándome lo encontraran…además no pueden usarlo…

-si, es cierto, dijo Faragonda con una de sus expresiones de yo lo sé todo pero no digo nada, el cetro de Opalum es el objeto más preciado de todo el mundo mágico y es necesario evitar que caiga en manos enemigas hasta el día en que él regrese…

-no te preocupes así será…bueno me marchó, a esta hora los especialistas deben de haber notado que no iba en la nave con ellos y…

-los especialistas? Dijo sorprendida Faragonda…acaso tu?

-si n.n, soy el nuevo estudiante de Fontana Roja UU

y salió de la habitación de la directora, mientras pensaba cuidar del cetro hasta que él aparezca, gracioso…nunca va a aparecer…y el cetro tampoco…he de cuidar de él por que es lo mejor…después de todo soy el guardián…bueno eso dicen todos…

continuara

Bueno gracias por los comentarios y a ver que les parece...uhhh las cosas se ponen interesantes y bueno...a ver que pasa


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Revelaciones

Ciertamente al llegar a Fonatan Roja los especialistas notaron que oryn no estaba con ellos...

-vaya debe haberse quedado en Alfea...

-qué descuido, dijo Timmy

-debemos comunicarnos con Stella, sijo Sky e iba a llamarla cuando

-hola! chico...disculpen la tardanza..

-Oryn...dijeron todos...

El rubio tomo su maleta como si nada de la nava y preguntó

-bueno, soy el nuevo estudiante de Fontana Roja, qué se supone deno hacer ahora?

-bueno...dijo Sky saliéndo de su asombro...te presentas con el director y él te muestra dónde te quedas

-vale, arigato! y así el rubio se marchó de lo más tranquilo

Los especialistas desempacaban en su habitación...pero un muy mal geniado Brandom , llamaba la atención de todos...

-qué te pasa, amigo

-nada, Sky!

-si. claro como si no te conociera...

-no te has preguntando como llego Oryn aquí si se supone él necesitaba de la magia de Stella para llegar?

-qué? uhhhh, no, no lo había pensado...

-o.ó pues piensalo!

-a lo mejor Faragonda o alguién de Alfea lo ayudo...dejalo en paz, por qué te cae tan mal Brandom?

-qué? bueno...no me agrada y punto!

-no será que no te agrada por que Stella nunca te había hablado de él y además por que él es super importante para el hada

-es su hermano...

-si, eso mismo es lo que yo digo, dijo Sky con cara de yeah, I win!!! y se marchó a darse una ducha

Oficina del director:

-me sorprendió mucho cuando recibí la noticia de qu evendrías a Fontana Roja, Oryn...pensé que si en algo habías sido claro era que no saldrías nunca más de Solaria...

el rubio recostado a una pared, de lo más tranquilo, respondió

-esa fue la decisión que tomé, pero he debido modificarlo para el bien de mi misión...es algo que quería evitar...pero ahora no tengo más remedio... como le comenté a Faragonda, ellos atacaron Solaria y por eso decidií salir...

-crees necesario que los guardianes de los cuatro picos sean despertados?

-NO! hacer eso sería tanto como pretender que él apareciera de nuevo y eso no es necesario...

-bueno...supongo que tu sabrás...después de todo eres el guardian del cetro...

-te aseguro que si magix estuviera en peligro en un inminente peligro que solo se pudiera evitar con la formacioón de la estrella...yo ...yo se los diría... tendría que tratarse de un peligro muhco mayor que el que se quiere evitar

-bueno, entonces tomaras clases regularmente?

-si, solo un especialista más...

-como gustes...

El chico se dirigió a una habitación para él solo y allí descanso un buen rato...

En alfea:

Bloom observa tranquilamente la noche por su ventana, mientras yace en su cama, observa la noche con sus estrellas, su silencio, su paz...de nuevo viene a su mente ese deseo de hallar a sus padres...ese deseo de saber cómo era Domino...sus ojos se vuelven pesados...hasta que piede la conscienca y es envuelta por un sueño que siente real...

dónde estoy?

este lugar es hermoso...

estoy flotando?

qué lindo!!!

en su cabeza escucha una voz que le es sumamente conocida pero que no logra identificar...una voz que le dice lo que más anhela escuchar...

Domino será restaurado...tu reino renacerá...

Al despertar del sueño, la joven hada de fuego se dá cuenta que ese sueño, que pareció tan pequeño le llevo toda la noche, se viste sigilosamente para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto...sale con rumbo a la biblioteca, busca los libros con imagenes de Domino y descubre...

OO las imagenes en mi cabeza son de Dominó...el castillo, el jardín...todo! qué es esto?

necesita respuestas y decide ir con el profesor Avalon para tratar de hallar alguna...este la escucha tranquilamente...aunque su respuesta no es lo que la joven esperaba...

Bloom, lo lamento no hay nada que pueda decirte...una voz en un sueño puede ser cualquier cosa...

la angustia en el rostro de la joven es notorio...duele duele mucho

pero yo sé que es importante! no lo puedo explicar pero lo siento así...

avalon, no puede resistir ver tanto dolor en una chica tan dulce y bella y hace algo que tal vez no debió hacer...se acerca lentamente, la abraza y la recuesta en su pecho...con suaves y dulces palabras intenta reconfortarla...

no te preocupes, vere que puedo averiguar...simplemente no llores, me gustas más cuando sonries...

esas palabras quedaron grabadas en un aturdida hada del fuego...no sabía por que pero esas palabras la habian hecho muy feliz...

Bueno, señoritas, en la clase de historia hablaremos de la fundación del reino de Magix, como cabeza de todo el reino malo...

Bloom no podía concentrarse en la clase no podía dejar d epensar en esas palabras...en ese abrazo...en ese calor...hasta que escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención...

Sin embargo, el emperador pasaba muhco tiempo en Dominó...

QUE? gritó Bloom...

-pasa algo, Bloom?

-ehhhO///O, no, lo siento...dijo mientras muy apenada se encontraba en su asiento...

-o.ó como decía, el emperador Orion pasaba mucho tiempo en Dominó pues una de las guardianes de los picos vivía allí...

-profesor, qué es eso de los guardianes de los picos?

-ahhh, te explicó Musa

-el reino de Magix es la cabecera del mundo magico y alli vive el emperador, pero el emperador no siempre esta en el mundo magico, sino que él vive cada cierto tiempo...reencarna, por decirlo de alguna manera cada cierto tiempo en una persona distinta...los guardianes de los picos son los representantes de cada uno de los picos de una estrella, que son quienes pueden convocar al emperador en caso de que se necesite qe él reencarne antes de tiempo...y los guardianes se localizan en diferentes guardianes

-quienes son?

-no se sabe, Tecna, los guardianes deben ser convocados por aquel que guarde el cetro de Opalum, el cetro del emperador...

-el cetro de Opalum?

-si, Flora, el objeto más valioso de magix, por que sin él no se podría convocar a los guardianes y sin ellos no se podria convocar al emperador

-por que el emperador no aparece y ya

O.ó, verás, Stella...el emperador podría permanecer en nuestro mundo si formase un lazo que lo uniera a él...si tuviera una familia...pero como no es así...no puede estar en este mundo

en eso sono la campana y la clase termino...

-oye Musa vamos a comer!

-eh, gracias, Flora pero voy a practicar una canción, luego nos vemos!

Musa se sentó bajo un árbol y tocó con su saxofon una melodía...sin percatarse tocaba y tocaba, su corazón se llenaba de alegría y tristeza juntos...sentía ganas de llorar...se detuvo cuando una lágrima vino a su mejilla

-qué pasa?

cerro sus ojos para tratar de entender por que se sentía así como si hubiese perdido algo muy valioso...sin percatarse de como perdió el conocimiento...se vió a si misma cuando era más pequeña, en su planeta natal...se vió llorando bajo un cerezo...vio que alguién le ayudaba, por más que trator de ver quien era no pudo...escucho...como s fuese la letra de una canción...siempre te cuidaré...tanto que me sellare y jamas apareceré...aunque tu seas el vinculo con este mundo que necesitaba y que tanto buscaba...

despertó...su cabeza daba vueltas...

necesito descansar, fue a su habitación...

Fontana Roja

un chico rubio se retuerce de dolor en el piso...

-no! no puedo permitir que mis deseos se liberen...eso solo la pondria en peligro...aunque me duela tanto...

Bueno acabe, uno más, qué les parece?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. El viaje a magix

En la clase de historia, el profesor les comunicaba que tendrían una visita a magix.

-escuchen con atención, señoritas, como el tema de este curso es magix, hemos considerado adecuado realizar un pequeño viaje educativo

Stella: viaje?! genial!!!!

profesor: o.ó señorita, Stella, el viaje es una clase más...iremos al castillo del emperador para poder conocer un poco más de su historia y su importancia para nuestro mundo

tecna: cuando iremos, profesor?

profesor: está tarde así que prepárense...por cierto no seremos los únicos en ir...los miembros de Fontana Roja también estarán allí

Flora: los especialistas?

profesor: así es...el castillo esta siempre cerrado y solo se abre en raras ocasionas, casi todas educativas así que hay que aprovechar, bueno nos vemos por la tarde...

Fontana Roja

Director: presten todos atención! Está tarde realizaremos un viaje a Magix, iremos al castillo del emperador Orion…la visita será conjunta con las hadas de Alfea….

Todos: qué? Genial!!!

Oryn que se encontraba al final de todos los especialistas casi se cae al escuchar el anuncio del director….no! No puedo ir allí…es demasiado peligroso….pero si no voy tendría que explicar por que me dá miedo ir allí….y no puedo hacerlo…pero tampoco puedo estar allí con las hadas….no puedo estar cerca de Musa ni de Bloom…

Director: bueno, todos retírense a prepararse, la salida es a las 01300 horas…

Luego de dar estas últimas instrucciones, el director noto como Oryn aún permanecía en su lugar muy quieto….casi molesto…

Director: pasa algo, Oryn?

Oryn: ah? Ehhh…bueno lo que pasa es que…no puedo decirle… hace mucho que no voy a magix…

Director: bueno, sé que tu conoces bien el palacio…por ser el guardián del cetro…pero no esta del todo mal que nos acompañes…

Oryn: lo conozco mejor de lo que cree…si, claro….

Durante todo el camino Oryn permaneció muy callado, pensaba en como arreglárselas para no tener que entrar a la sala del trono….si entro allí no tendré salvación, rayos! Por que tenía que habérsele ocurrido a los maestros ese estúpido viaje?!

…:::::::……..

Magix

En la entrada del palcio real, del emperador, en el centro de Magix un grupo de hadas se encontraban reunidas, unos minutos depués un grupo de igual de tamaño de especialistas llegaban…

-hermano! decía un muy luminosa, Stella, al mismo tiempo que se guindaba del cuello de su hermano…

-hola, pequeño sol!,dijo este para corresponder a la afectuosa bienvenida de su hermana

Faragonda: bueno, queridos alumnos, unas indicaciones antes de empezar, no se pueden separar del grupo, no tocar nada! Recuerden que esto es parte del patrimonio de magix

Todos entraron al palacio, iban todos muy contentos, o casi todos, por que cierto chico rubio iba sumamente molesto y preocupado….

-te pasa algo, niisan? Preguntó Stella

-ah, no…no te preocupes, solo que no me divierten las excursiones….

-hermano….bueno pues yo iré con las chicas que si están divertidas…

Mientras iban caminando por el palacio del emperador los profesores mostraban a los estudiantes el significado de muchas de las cosas, ¨todas las pertenencias del emperador, Orion, tienen un significado, decían¨ y esas palabras solo resoplaban en la mente de Oryn… tengo que salir de aquí, pensaba, está es la sala del trono? Escuhó preguntar a alguien y sintió como la sangre se le helaba….al buscar quién había preguntado se dio cuenta que había sido Musa…demonios, por que ella?

Está Sala es la más mística de todas, decía Faragonda, por que en el momento en que el emperador vuelva a Magix será en este lugar…

-eso como es? Preguntó una chica

- el trono está conectado de alguna manera conectado con la esencia misma del emperador…nadie sabe exactamente como…

por qué él lo creo con su propia energía… pensó Oryn, sin entrar al salón del trono…

-profesora, usted sabe quienes son los guardianes de la estrella, preguntó, Tecna

-son aquellos que pueden convocar al emperador, Tecna, pero ellos deben ser convocados o bueno despertados, creo que es el término más adecuado, por el guardián del cetro del emperador…

ohhh se escucho decir en general a los estudiantes…

si, ellos podrían convocarlo…pero yo no los pienso convocar a ellos…

jajajaja, se escuchó una risa demoníaca por todo el palacio….

-así que de verdad creen que convocar al emperador podría salvarlos de mi?!

-quién es? Dijeron todos…

-yo soy, dijo un hombre que apareció en el centro del salón…soy wodash, la sombra de la luz…y soy aquel que destruyo al emperador hace mucho tiempo…ahora soy libre…

-qué? No puede ser, dijo Faragonda

-claro que sí…yo he estado libre desde hace mucho tiempo desde que la llama del dragón llego a este mundo…pero estaba muy débil como para vengarme…pero después de la lucha con valtor logré recuperarme y estoy listo para mi venganza…

-si eso fuera así por que esperar hasta ahora, dijo una muy molesta, Bloom?

-ah? El hombre la miro con odio…tu! Se acerco a Bloom, hizo una reverencia, gracias por ayudar a liberarme…si no hubieras llegado a este mundo yo seguiría prisionero…supongo que Orión se equivoco al enviarte a la tierra…jajajaja

-qué estas diciendo?! Dijo Bloom cada vez molestas...

-digo, dijo wodash que yo destruí Dominó y mate a tu familia…solo Orión sabe la verdad…

-eso no es verdad?! Gritó Bloom antes de lanzarse a un ataque…

no, ella no puede vencerle!!

y efectivamente Bloom es lanzada por los aires con una gran ventisca negra de rival...

-niña, tonta tu no tienes el nivel necesario para lastimarme…

-qué tal nosotras? Dijeron las demás Winx

en ese momento aparecieron unas sombras que se encargaron de los demás…las winx estaban siendo severamente lastimadas, mientras Oryn observaba desde fuera…

esto no puede ser?! Por qué demonios tuvo que pasar esto aquí!!! No puedo permitir que mueran?! en ese momento Oryn saca una pequeña piedra que tiene en un colgante, la gena es de un color azulado, cierra sus ojos y pronuncia un poderoso y místico conjuro … redop led los- redop ed al zul- ocovnoc ut amall arap euq al allertse aes adarebil (poder del sol, poder de la luz, convoco tu llama para que la estrella sea liberada…) momentos después la gema se convirtió en báculo y este empezó a brillar, en el centro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha y allí mismo, cinco luces, como los picos de una estrella empezaron a brillar…

-que? Que rayos está pasando, dijo wodash…

Musa, Layla, Flora, Stella y Tecna…ellas empezaron a brillar, hasta que de su luz se formó una estrella y en el centro Bloom, con el báculo que antes Oryn tuviera entre sus manos…sus vestiduras eran diferentes….eran largas faldas…dorados con brillo…eran las guardianes de la estrella que habían aparecido….


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 8. Dudas...

Hola! gracias por los comentarios y por esperar, n.n espero que este capítulo les agrade, como siempre espero sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo...después de que el brillo de la tranformación termino era mas que obvio que las guardianes del mundo magico habian aparecido...las winx estaban diferentes...ellas no eran concientes de lo que sucedía...al mirarlas a los ojos resultaba obvio que ellas estaban como poseídas...

Wodash sabía perfectamente que esto podía echar a perder sus planes...sabía perfectamente que la aparición de las guardianas significaba que el emperador podía despertar también y eso era que no podía permitir, al menos no hasta que se apoderara de las gemas estelares...ya habia empezado a ejecutar su plan para obtener la tercera...luego le faltaria dos mas y su poder seria indetenible...

Bloom, fue la primera en hablar de las guardianas...su voz era sería fría...no era la Bloom de siempre

-Wodash pagaras por atentar contra el mundo magico...esfera celestial! de las manos de la guardiana apereció una gran cantidad de energía circular la cual parecía estar a punto de explotar...Bloom la lanzó a Wodash quién no parecía preocupado

-no podrás detenerme con eso, guardiana del fuegom dijo el villano

-que tal con una mezcla, dijo Flora...ráfaga de estrellas, una luz llena de luces que semejaban estrellas salío ante la orden de Flora

-yo también quiero jugar, dijo una muy seria Lila...lluvia de meteoros!

-que tal un poco mas! dijo Stella, latigo de luz galactica!

-no me dejen por fuera, dijo Tecna...aurora de estrellas!

-aún falto yo, dijo Musa...y con voz suave dijo golpe de estrella fugaz...

en ese momento todos los ataques se unieron formando uno solo, a la vista de los presentes, aquello se vió como una gran cantidad de energía acumulada se dirigía a Wodash, pero no cualquier energía, sino una energía de colores...una energía que solo las guardianes de los picos de la estrella, las guardianes de magix podrían invocar

Wodash creo un escudo para que le protegiera del ataque...pero a pesar de ello, no fue posible que le protegiese del todo...Wodash en el piso muy mal herido...dijo con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro...

-veo, que las he subestimado...juntas son muy poderosas...pero la próxima vez que nos veamos las destruiré...a ustedes y a atodos los que se me opongan, por lo pronto les dejare un regalo...luego de eso Wosah desapareció...un gran humo negro lo cubrió todo...cuando la nube de humo desapareció...todos los niños estaban en el suelo...y no solo los niños del lugar, sino todos los niños del mundo magico...

Faragonda, se acerco a las winx...

-niñas me alegra mucho que esten bien y estoy agradablemente sorprendida de ver como ustedes se han transformado en las guardianes de los picos de la estrella...

pero las winx seguían viendo a la nada...su mirada seguia perdida...seguian serias...Avalon se acerco.

-faragonda, dijo, aun estan en su transformación, el gusrdian del cetro las ha despertado, pero no les ha ordenado estar en conciencia de su poder...

ya veo, dijo Faragonda, donde esta Oryn, él debe darles esa nstrucciones...

-Oryn, dijo Riven?!

-asi es, dijo la directora, creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir guardando el secreto, Oryn es el guardian del cetro del opalum, el cetro del emperador y es quien debia convocar a las guardianes en caso de emergencia...

-ese tipo, dijo Riven...yd ónde esta? no puede dejar a las chicas asi...

mientras ellos discutian eso...Oryn estaba en una de las salas de palacio, tendido en el suelo...

demonios, esto me pasa por haber convocado a las guardianas tan cerca del trono...el trono y el cetro quieren obligarme y no lo permitire...aún no...

mientras esto pensaba, escucho como alguien se acercaba...seguramente me estan buscando, no pueden encontrarme así...no podria explicarlo...

Oryn se puso de pie a como pudo...junto sus manos, cerro sus ojos y dijo poder de la luz, guardianes de vida, sean libres! (redop ed zul senaidraug ed adiv naes serbil) luego salió por una ventana y se alejo lo mas que pudo, se fue a Alfea...

en el cuarto, en el mismo momento en que oryn termino su conjuro, las Winx volvieron en si, aun con sus trajes de guardianas

-que paso, dijo musa?

-ustedes fueron convocadas por el guardian del trono...dijo Faragonda

-si, y nuestro deber ahora es encontrar al emperador, dijo Bloom

-si, dijeron a coro las demas winx

-profesora, necesitamos saber todo lo que se pueda del emperador, magix y wodash

-les explicare lo que pueda, dijo Avalon

-gr-gracias, dijo Bloom

Así las winx se fueron a Alfea...estuvieron descansando un buen tiempo por que estaban exhaustas por sus nuevos poderes y su nueva misión, mientras el resto del mundo magico sufria por no saber que les pasaba a los niños y Wodash en su escondite, reia y disfrutaba del momento...

frente a un lago, observo la transformación de las winx de nuevo, estaba convencido que debia destruirlas...las imagenes del lago cambiaron, las trix aparecian ahora...

-vengan a mi guardiames de la noche!

del lago las trix aparecieron, pero sus vestiduras tambien eran diferentes, eran negras con plateado, vestidos largos y entallados, su mirada vacia, tal cual las winx habian estado...

-uetsdes seran las guardianes de la noche...la contra parte de las guardianes de la estrella, su misión es detruirlas!!!

dicho esto, las trix volvieron en si, sin necesitar preguntar sabian quien era el hombre que tenian en frente...

-señor de la oscuridad, estamos listas para cumplir tu misión, dijo Azy

una carcajada llena de maldad salio de Wodash mientras comtemplaba en el espejo todo magix...

bueno, listo! que les parece, muziek quiero tu comentario por fis!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

La conmoción que había causado la aparición de las guardianas había pasado, las chicas se encontraban en el despacho de Faragonda esperando poder comprender un poco mejor que debían hacer ahora.

-desde tiempos inmemoriales las guardianas de la estrella han luchado lado a lado con el emperador Orión, parece que el turno de que la nueva generación de guardianas apareciera ha llegado, dijo Faragonda

-sin embargo, su labor no es fácil pues la información siempre se ha mantenido en secreto, lo que sabe es muy básico, y es Oryn quién debería decirnos más, dijo Avalon

-Oryn? Preguntó Stella…dónde esta?

-ya envié por él…dijo Griselda

-mientras esperamos, les diré lo que yo sé de todo esto, dijo la directora mientras se sentaba, los antiguos guardianes fueron dijo, mientras miraba a Musa Seriamente Wanni (se refiere a la madre de Musa)…

-Q-que?! Gritó Musa…mi mamá!!!

-así es, dijo Faragonda…fue una de las primeras en enterarse pues el propio Orión se lo había dicho….no te puedo dar más detalles por que no los conozco, Musa, sólo sé que desde el día en que vino a Alfea ya sabíamos que papel jugaría en la protección de la dimensión mágica…

Musa permaneció en silencio, tenia muchos deseos de saber más…y como que Orión se lo había dicho?!

-otra de las guardianes, dijo Avalón, fue tu hermana, Daphe, Bloom, es por ello que Orión pasaba mucho tiempo en Dominó.

-mi hermana…vaya! Me gustaría saber mas de eso…alguna vez

-otro de los guardianes, era de tu reino Layla, de Andros, uno de los generales de tu padre…dijo Griselda, también había uno del planeta de Brandom y el último de ellos era de Solaria

-como pueden ver, chicas, esta es la primera vez que todas las guardianas son mujeres y hadas, lo cual solo nos indica que una lucha en la cual una gran cantidad de magia será requerida esta por comenzar, dijo Faragonda con una expresión realmente preocupada

-qué lucha? Dijo Tecna…esos seres parecidos a sombras serán nuestros enemigos? O habrá alguien más detrás de todo esto…

-Wodash, es su enemigo, uno con el cual deben tener mucho cuidado, dijo Oryn entrando a la habitación…

-hermano! estás bien? te ves un poco pálido….

-estoy bien, gracias…

-supongo que convocar a las guardianas debe haber consumido mucha energía…dijo Avalon

-un poco…trataré de contestar sus preguntas..aunque debo advertirles que no puedo decirles todo no obtendrán todas las respuestas a sus preguntas…

-lo primero que queremos saber es quien ese tal wodash?

-él es la representación pura de la maldad…en todos los corazones hay algo de maldad, pero en el mundo humano esta siempre se ve reflejada de diferentes maneras…

-a qué te refieres, dijo Stella…

-o.ó, eso estoy tratando de explicarte, one chan…lo diré más fácilmente: la maldad que hay en todo el mundo, tanto la dimensión mágica como la humana, es acumulada en un solo punto, este punto es wodash…se suponía que él sería solo una energía latente, pero en determinado momento, tomo forma humana y trató de dominar la dimensión mágica para posteriormente apoderarse del mundo humano…

-del mundo humano?

-así es Bloom, su objetivo es dominarlo todo y claro esta que el emperador no podía permitir eso, ellos han pasado años luchando, pero con cada ataque Wodash se vuelve más fuerte…

-él dijo que había destruido Dominó, es verdad?

-si, Bloom…él…convoco a las hechiceras para que atacaran Dominó y obtener así las gemas estelares…la destrucción de Dominó fue consecuencia de ello…lamento no poder decirte más, pero por ahora no puedo

-las gemas estelares?

-si, Flora en cada reino de dónde proviene un guardián de la estrella hay una gema estelar, cinco en total y con ellas se mantiene el muro mágico invisible que separa a las diferentes dimensiones

-eso quiere decir que si se apodera de las gemas dominará todas las dimensiones, dijo una muy aturdida Layla

-exactamente! Dijo Faragonda es por eso que detener a wodash siempre ha sido una prioridad para el mundo mágico

-pero wodash dijo que ya se habían enfrentado con el emperador y que este no lo había logrado vencer?! Dijo Musa que ya estaba histérica por que nadie le decía donde estaba el emperador!!!!

-o.ó ellos lucharon, eso se sabe, pero nadie sabe exactamente que sucedió en Dominó por que ese fue el último lugar dónde el emperador fue visto, recalcó Oryn después de allí todo cambió

-ahhh, y Wodash?

-bueno, Bloom, dijo Avalon, todos pensábamos que él había sido destruido pero parece que no…

-él dijo, empezó a hablar Bloom, que logró regresar por que yo vine a este lugar…

-…, Oryn la miraba fijamente, tenía ganas de decirle algo, decirle la verdad de todo lo que había sucedido en Dominó, pero no quería hacerlo al menos que fuera necesario, necesitaba encontrar un remedio antes de que ellas decidieran matarlo….

-no te preocupes, amiga, dijo Stella, ya verás que cuando encontremos al emperador él nos dirá todo!!!

-gracias, Stella, dijo Bloom un poco más aliviada…

-eso nos lleva a la pregunta fundamental en este momento, Oryn, cómo se puede convocar al emperador?

-OO convocarlo? Dijo, Oryn, ahora? Por qué Faragonda…

-UU, creo que es obvio…hay muchas preguntas que solo él puede responder…y las guardianas ya están aquí….

-hermano, sabes como debemos hacerlo?

-no lo sé, Stella, Oryn mintió…era preferible mentir a decir la verdad…era preferible a ponerlas en peligro, especialmente a Musa…

-pero se supone que…

-que soy el guardián del cetro y quién puede convocar a las guardianas, dijo Oryn interrumpiendo a Faragonda, eso ya lo he hecho, lo demás lo deben hacer ellas…ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco cansado…

Oryn se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y se quedó contemplando su reflejo en el espejo…lo miró fijamente y de repente empezó a sentir una rabia que iba creciendo conforme se miraba al espejo más rabia sentía…por un momento se detuvo y pudo ver que sus propios ojos estaban enrojecidos…entonces la rabia llego aun punto incontrolable y lanzó un objeto al espejo que se rompió en mil pedazos….se puso de pie y observo cada trozo de vidrio…cada pequeña imagen de sí mismo, y entonces la sensación de rabia que había sentido minutos atrás cambio…lo sustituyo una sensación de asco, asco de sí mismo y de lo que se había convertido…

Camino al balcón de su habitación necesitaba aire con urgencia…cerró sus ojos y dejo que su rostro viniera a él…eso siempre lo había calmado…eso siempre había conseguido que recordara por que lo había echo…esta vez era diferente…siempre había visto el rostro de esa niña a quién había ayudado, de esa dulce carita que representaba su punto de unión con este mundo, pero ahora la veía a ella, veía a la hermosa y dulce mujer en que se había convertido…no, no debía sentirse mal, él sabía por que lo hacía y sabía a la perfección como terminaría todo al final….

-sí, cuando Orion regrese yo moriré! Dijo en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más….mi vida termino cuando fue a Melody todo lo que he vivido desde entonces son segundos robados a la vida y parece que esta ya se canso de regalarme tiempo, no cabe duda de que ellas descubrirán pronto como convocarlo y entonces el fin llegará, pero antes de eso, debo decirles a ellas como matarme, les debo eso…

Acto seguido se acostó en su cama, ni siquiera se puso el pijama, decidió que por esta vez iba a dormir y quién sabe a lo mejor soñar….


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Sueños

NA. Lo que este en cursiva son las cosas que sueñan los personajes

significa pensamientos

Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente, el cansancio acumulado de muchos años sin casi dormir había caído sobre él como una avalancha que no se pude detener. La oscuridad rápidamente lo cubrió todo, el sueño era profundo, limpio, penetrante, fuerte…

Su mente se dejo vencer y la conciencia cedió paso a imágenes del pasado, imágenes de cosas que había querido olvidar…lugares y personas que había amado, sueños y vidas que había jurado proteger…

_Melody era un lugar realmente hermoso, siempre había querido ir allí, Wanni lo había invitado una y otra vez a que fuera, siempre le decía que no era posible que él la hubiera buscado para ayudarle a ser mejor y no fuera a conocer su mundo…realmente había llegado a tenerle un gran cariño a esa gran y joven hada…_

_Después de tanto tiempo había decidido finalmente ir..una sonriente chica con rasgos parecidos a lo que los humanos llaman asiáticos lo estaba esperando, para su sorpresa llevaba una pequeña niña entre sus brazos, tenía una sonrisa realmente linda, una sonrisa llena de vida y de esperanza…_

_-está es mi pequeña y querida hija, Musa, decía una sonriente madre, tiene 5 años_

_-es realmente linda, dijo Oryn, y tiene una linda y poderosa aura, dijo mientras tocaba con la palma de la mano la cabeza de la pequeña niña_

_-lo sè, tengo grandes esperanzas en ella_

_Wanni le mostró los lugares más hermosos de Melody, le mostró canciones que estaba ensayando, le mostró lo que era una familia…_

_-qué te pasa?_

_-ah…nada, siempre que veo una familia feliz no puedo dejar de sentir una especie de…de envidia, dijo el joven rubio _

_-envidia?! Por que? Tu tienes una linda familia, tu padre te quiere mucho y Stella es un pequeño sol_

_- n.n lo sé…ella es muy linda y dulce, pero la verdad…la verdad es que ellos no son realmente mi familia…Wanni, yo…yo…_

_-sé que es difícil para ti, pero no entiendo por que tomaste la decisión de vivir en Solaria y mantener tu memoria? Parece que eso te pone más triste…_

_-ahh, yo…quería saber lo que es vivir como un chico normal, con hermano sy no podía alejarme mucho de las gemas…si tengo razón, Stella será una de las guardianas y quiero asegurarme de que este bien…_

_-sabes quienes serán las otras guardianas?_

_Oryn permaneció en silencio, él sabía la respuesta, lo había visualizado hace mucho tiempo…contestarle a su amiga sería tanto como decirle que ella dejaría de ser una guardiana por que moriría siendo muy joven aún…_

_-todas serán hadas y mujeres…una lucha futura como nunca se ha llevado a cabo es lo único que puedo predecir…_

_-Oryn…porqué no me decís lo que paso en Dominó…algo paso allí…algo que te hizo tomar la decisión de romper las reglas …algo_

_-algo que sucedió por que simplemente tenía que pasar! Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, debo irme…_

_-te acompaño? _

_-no, no es necesario, caminaré un poco, gracias_

_Ese día caminé mucho por Melody podría irme fácilmente creando un portal, después de todo aunque nunca usase mi magia delante de los demás sabía como hacerlo…pero algo que aún hoy no puedo explicar sucedió…_

En ese momento, cuando el sueño se volvió más doloroso y con la frente fría por el sudor, Oryn despertó…se tocó la cabeza y se reprochó a sí mismo por permitirse recordar el pasado…el pasado que de nuevo lo ponía entre la espada y la pared…

Caminó por los pasillos de Alfea, todo estaba silencioso, todos dormían en paz, pudo sentir como las guardianas descansaban y se alegró mucho de saber que por lo menos ellas aún tenían el privilegio de descansar y soñar con un futuro mejor…

el futuro…si supieran que su futuro podría verse troncado por una lucha como nunca se ha llevado a cabo en toda la dimensión mágica…debí estar más atento, no debí permitir que la llama del dragón regresará a Magix…pero … pero el remordimiento no me permitió detenerla…

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba justo afuera de la habitación de Bloom…observó la puerta como si esto fuera lo más interesante del mundo, colocó su mano suavemente en la puerta y luego la traspaso cual si fuera un fantasma…observó con cuidado a la dormida hada…se acercó y pudo notar como ella no tenía un sueño muy tranquilo… tocó su frente y pudo ver con claridad lo que la pelirroja soñaba…

_Bloom corría por angostos y largos pasillos…mamá, papá, gritaba una y otra vez…sé que están vivos pero dónde están?. de repente sus fuerzas desaparecieron y calló llorando al piso, toda la voluntad y toda su fuerza se habían ido en cuestión de segundos….entonces todo se puso oscuro, una voz familiar le decía yo destruí Dominó y no estaría libre si no hubieras regresado a Magix, llama del dragón, el emperador fue descuidado con tigo…_

así que esto es lo que está torturando tu mente… tienes miedo de ser la culpaba de la posible destrucción de la dimensión mágica…pero no es tu culpa, es mía…y no permitiré que te sientas culpable, al menos te debo eso…

_La luz lo cubrió todo de repente, Bloom se observó a sí misma diferente, su traje negro le era tan familiar…la energía le calentó la sangre y gritó, no permitiré que destruyas magix Wodash, yo soy la guardiana del fuego celestial y te detendré!!! Al convocar el poder de sanación…luego el sueño desapareció …_

Oryn siguió caminando, sabía que era un riesgo que Bloom descubriera que era lo que tenía que hacer como guardiana del fuego celestial, pero no podía permitir que ella se siguiera sintiendo así…aún debía ver a una persona más antes de marcharse…entró a la habitación de Musa, como lo hiciera un ladrón en silencio y caminando de puntitas por temor de ser encontrado…

al menos tu si estas durmiendo tranquila…una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro…te soñé tantas veces…pensé tantas veces que debía buscarte y no me animé…me dio miedo de que al encontrarte te dieras cuenta de la verdad…la verdad de cómo murió tu madre, Musa…me dio tanto miedo de que supieras que eres tu quien debe buscar la flecha de luz y matarme con ella…tanto miedo de decirte que te amo más que nada en este mundo y por tu amor fui tan egoísta de convertirme…convertirme…suspiro y salió de la habitación…

Cuando se marchaba se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver todavía…

-Faragonda…

-por lo general no me gusta que los chicos anden vagando por la escuela, Oryn pero supongo que esto significa que te vas a marchar de nuevo

-así es…Bloom tiene ahora el cetro de opalum y ella puede hacerse cargo de lo demás…

-Oryn, siempre me ha parecido que huyes de algo, pensé que se trataba de tu deber de guardar el cetro pero ahora que este ha sido liberado es cuando más …más…

-cuando más miedo me da estar en Magix, Faragonda…

-por qué?

-por qué el cetro sellaba mis energías de una u otra manera y además mi concentración para mantenerlo oculto me impedía ser encontrado…

-encontrado por quién? Si haz dejado de ser el guardián del cetro por que alguien querría lastimarte…

-por qué…por qué…yo escondo mucho mas que el cetro de opalum, Faragonda…dile a las guardianas que crean es sus sueños por que estos son su conexión con la vida de los anteriores guardianes y que nunca se den por vencida aunque su enemigo muestre una cara conocida…pero más que nada diles que crean firmemente en que quienes deben salvar magix son ellas no el emperador…

-Oryn? Que dices?!

-Faragonda, dijo mientras se acercaba a la directora, con una mirada fría que le podía helar la sangre a cualquiera y una voz que no parecía ser la suya…no confíen en que el emperador los salvará…dijo mientras desaparecía…

Mientras todo esto sucedía Wodash había decidido que era hora de dar un pequeño golpe a la dimensión mágica...

-guardianas de la oscuridad…quiero que ataquen a Oryn, es hora de que el señor de la oscuridad empiece a despertar…

-si, dijeron al unísono, Darcy, Icy y Stormy…esto será muy divertido…

Al momento en que Oryn se encontraba en un bosque totalmente cubierto de hielo, tres sombras con forma de mujer le rodearon….

-ya veo, así que Wodash finalmente ha decidido atacarme…realmente cree él que ustedes pueden detenerme?

-nuestro trabajo es simplemente obligarte a que uses tu magia…dijo Icy

-Wodash nos ha dicho que hay una razón por la que no usas tu magia y que si te obligamos pronto el verdadero amo despertará…

-nos ha dicho que la maldad pura surgirá…

Con una sonrisa de burla Oryn les respondió…

-y no les ha dicho Wodash que ese ser es tan malvado que no le importará destruirlas a ustedes, él es la ausencia de amor, el vacío mismo…

En ese momento las trix atacaron, primero usando sus poderes de hechiceras, los cuales fueron fácilmente bloqueados por Oryn que parecía muy feliz de poder usar sus poderes, luego las trix atacaron usando sus poderes de guardianas de la oscuridad y entonces Oryn calló al suelo…su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor…

-vaya, vaya, vaya, así que te sigues negando a usar toda tu magia…te da miedo acaso que ellas descubran lo que eres, dijo Wodash que había aparecido…

-por que? Dijo con dificultad, Oryn por que quieres obligarlo a despertar, sabes que el te destruirá, tu eres un ente con forma solo por que él esta oculto…

-lo sé…me di cuenta de eso la última vez que nos vimos y desde ese día he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar como vengarme de ti y de las guardianas…debo confesar que fue muy astuto que el emperador decidiera esconder la verdadera maldad de esa manera…dejándome a mi con menos de la mitad de mis poderes…pero al final…sus deseos de permanecer en el mundo me dejaron mirar su alma y descubrir como vencerle…

-no! Si lo liberas él consumirá todo Magix…

-por qué? Acaso Orión no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerle? No se supone que el emperador es capaz de dominar toda la magia que existe en el universo y con eso destruir a la nada?...ahh sí, se me olvidaba…él no lo va a destruir por que al final sus deseos egoístas salieron a relucir y la prueba de ello es que tu y yo estemos discutiendo esto…pero es hora de que mueras Oryn…

Wodash lanzó un feroz ataque que golpeó a Oryn de frente…un gritó ahogado de dolor…y cuando todo fue visible de nuevo…

-no?!!!! Maldito, Oryn te encontraré!!!!

Mientras en Alfea cinco hadas despertaron al mismo tiempo con un gran gritó que hizo que Faragonda, Griselda y Avalon irrumpieran en sus habitaciones…

-qué pasa?

-la maldad está a punto de ser liberada, dijo Bloom…

-debemos encontrarle…

-a quién, dijo Faragonda…

-no lo sabemos solo pudimos sentirlo…

-exactamente, Musa, nosotros podemos sentirlo y así es como lo encontraremos, dijo Tecna

-empecemos a buscar, dijo Stella…

Y así las winx se prepararon para buscar eso que habían sentido en su sueños, cada una decidió que debía ir al lugar de donde provenían…debían separarse pero a la vez se mantendrían unidas…

Mientras …

si, muero debe ser en el único lugar que he extrañado desde hace mucho… dijo Oryn antes de caer desfallecido… Melody…

Bueno, qué les parece? Espero comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

aquí la continuación

Oryn apareció muy herido en un bosque lejos de la capital de Melody, sabía perfectamente que haber utilizado su magia haría que las guardianas pudiesen detectarlo sin ningún problema, pero no quería morir lejos de Melody, se recostó al árbol más cercano que encontró y se dejo llevar por el pensamiento, por los recuerdos, después de todo estaba muy débil como para continuar y buscar un escondite...

A su memoria vino el momento en que Wanni murió, lo recordaba perfectamente aunque había tratado de sellar esos pensamientos durante tiempo...fue el día en que las hechiceras destruyeron Dominó, él se había ofrecido en ir a buscar a Wanni y a la pequeña Musa para ir a la fiesta que se celebrará en Dominó en honor de la princesa Bloom, él por lo general no se hiciera interesado en esos eventos pero quería conocer a la portadora de la llama del dragón y marcarla como una futura guardiana...

Al llegar a Melody lo primero que vio fue que el mismo bosque en el que se encontraba ahora, estaba en llamas, al acercarse vio que una hada conocida para él se encontraba luchando, Wanni, la llamó...pudo notar que su amiga estaba sumamente cansada, cuanto tiempo llevaba luchando, sola, por que no había llamado a las demás guardianas?

-Ellos van a atacar Dominó! quieren la llama y dicen que saben que allí se encuentra el poder de curación y la flecha de luz!!!

La expresión que puso el joven rubio en ese momento le hizo entender a la joven guardiana que lo que había dicho era verdad...

-como es posible que hayas dejado ambos objetos en el mismo lugar?!

En un suspiro y con un ágil movimiento de sus manos, Oryn creó una brisa brillante que eliminó a los oponentes de Wanni, en segundos...

-el poder de curación se encuentra dentro de la llama del dragón, lo deje allí por que estará cuidado bien por Daphe, después de todo ella es la guardiana líder...

-y la espada de luz?

-la espada esta allí clavada en el centro del primer pilar que sostiene Dominó, está allí por que tu sabes que Dominó esta situado en el centro de unión del mundo mágico

-entonces...entonces es verdad, allí es dónde convergen todas las energías que separan y unen a la vez las diferentes dimensiones?!

-así es, no es mera casualidad que la guardiana líder sea desde el principio de Dominó ni es casualidad que yo pase tanto tiempo allí...pero

-pero?

-pero, Wanni, la espada de luz le pertenece a ...le pertenece a la guardiana que provenga de Melody...

-de Melody...pero no es mía...eso quiere decir...

en cuestión de segundos, Wanni entendió por que su amigo siempre eludía el tema de hablar del futuro, si la espada pertenecía a la guardiana de Melody y no era de ella solo significaba que habría una nueva guardiana...y eso solo significaba su muerte, pues uno no deja de ser guardián al menos que muera...

-sabes quién es? preguntó, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba saber era si sabía cuando...

Oryn se acerco...la abrazó brindándole todo el afecto que sentía por ella..la he marcado el día que la conocí pues he probado su poderosa aura...

El rostro de Wanni mostró su sorpresa y una lágrima empezó a recoger su mejilla...

-Musa, pronunció en un susurro...

-ella matara a la nada, ella matara a Arcor...algún día...

Aunque sentía en su corazón un profundo deseo de estar con su pequeña sabía que su deber como guardiana no acabaría hasta el día de su muerte...

-debemos ir a Dominó y avisar a Daphe, para que este lista para el ataque que podrían sufrir...

Antes de que saliese volando del lugar, Oryn la tomo del brazo...

-deberías estar con tu pequeña...disfrútala mucho, Wanni...

-las lágrimas corrían como si de un río se tratase, pero su voz era firme y dura...había comprendido a la perfección que las palabras de su amigo no eran mas que una advertencia de que en esta lucha moriría...

-no, mi deber de guardiana es ineludible...además tu la cuidaras, verdad?

-te lo prometo...dijo...

Mientras esto sucedía en la cabeza de Oryn, las Winx se separaban en diferentes portales...

Stella se dirigió a Solaria, ansiosa de hallar a su hermano, Bloom fue a las ruinas de Dominó, Laiyla a Andros, Tecna y Flora a sus planetas y Musa a Melody...

Al llegar Musa contemplo aquel lugar que era su hogar, pensó en dónde buscar y como si la llamada viniese de la nada se dirigió al bosque...

-sabía que vendrías, dijo Oryn que seguía recostado al árbol

-Oryn! gritó Musa al verlo, qué paso? qué haces aquí?

-vine a morir aquí, Musa, vine al único lugar donde me sentí feliz y dónde hice una promesa que ha llegado el momento de cumplir yo te prometí que la cuidaría, Wanni, y con mi muerte cumpliré esa promesa

-de qué hablas? las chicas nos hemos separado en busca de la maldad que se ha desatado en toda la dimensión mágica, no crees que deberías ayudarnos?

-eso hago...Musa, debes ir a Dominó y hallar la espada de luz y dijo, mientras se ponía de pie, a pesar del dolor que sentía con el mas leve movimiento, y debes matarme con ella! esto último lo dijo lo mas serio posible y con la mirada sostenida en los ojos de Musa

-de que hablas? dijo una muy sorprendida Musa, por que habría de matarte?

-por qué si no lo haces y ellos me encuentran antes entonces seré yo quien destruya a toda la dimensión mágica incluyéndote a ti y no deseo eso...

Mientras en Solaria, una chica de aspecto elegante paseaba por el jardín...de repente una sombra apareció frente a ella...

-buenos días señorita!

-quién es usted?

-mi nombre es Wodash y tu debes ser Odalys, verdad?

-así es...qué quieres?

-quiero hacer uso de tus poderes de hechicera para dominar la dimensión mágica

-qué? porque habria de ayudarte?

-primero por que eres la descendiente de una de las antiguas hechiceras que destruyeron magix y en segundo lugar por que eso te permitira conseguir que Oryn se quede a tu lado para siempre...

-qué?

-así es...y puedes sumar como un bono extra que podras destruir a la princesa de Solaria...

-Stella, dijo Odalys con un notorio odio en sus palabras...y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-solo dejame incrementar tus poderes

Wodash se acerco a Odalys y con un conjuro incrementó notoriamente sus poderes...los ojos de la chica ahora eran rojos de odio...

-ve, está en el bosque de Melody y evita que lo maten, primero debe despertar o mis planes se vendran abajo...

Acto seguido Odalys desaparecio...

En el bosque de Melody...

-matarnos? por qué no entiendo...

-sé que no entiendes Musa pero no hay tiempo matame! haz lo que te digo! si usas tu transformación enchantrix y el conjuro correcto puedes convocar la espada ahora mismo, hazlo!

-pero...

-pero lamento arruinar sus planes, dijo la voz de una mujer que revoloteaba en el aire...

Musa se coloco en guardia, Oryn en cambio se quedo quieto...como si supiera loq u evenia a continuación...

-quién eres?

-yo, voy a llevarme a Oryn con migo, hadita...dijo Odalys apareciendo frente a los presentes...

-odalys, dijo Musa, qué significa todo esto...

-Musa, haz lo que te dije, te lo suplico, dijo Oryn tan calmadamente como puede estar una persona que se ha resignado a lo peor

-eso no, dijo Odalys iniciando un ataque de fuego hacia Musa

-no te sera tan fácil, dijo Musa mientras volaba...

sus poderes no son los mismos, Wodash debe estar detras de todo esto...

-ráfaga de hielo, grito Odalys...sus ataques eran de fuego, hielo, aire...todos eran muy fuertes tanto que los escudos sonicos de Musa no paracian aguantar mas...

-ni modo, modo enchantrix, gritó...

- tal vez lo haga, pensó Oryn

Lucharon arduamente, pero a pesar de estar en su modo mas poderoso, Musa no lograria ganar...Odalys lanzó un ataque que sin duda seria devastador mezclando el fuego, aire, hielo y agua...cuando el ataque iba a golpear a Musa directamente y seguramente la mataria, Oryn se coloco frente a ella y creo un campo de fuerza que brillaba como el mismo sol de solaria...

Estando frente a ella le dijo acercándose lo mas que pudo mientras recibía el ataque...

-mátame la próxima vez que me veas! pero atácame junto a las demás...mi amor...

en ese momento algo empezó a suceder...

-al fin ha usado su magia...dijo Wodash que había aparecido frente a Odalys, buen trabajo le dijo a la hechicera

Las ropas de Oryn empezaron a cambiar...mostraba ahora cuatro hermosos pares de alas, su cabello rubio creció mucho más...pero su mirada era ahora vacía, seria, inexpresiva...

-al fin decidiste aparecer, dijo Wodash, bienvenido a la fiesta, Orión...

bueno que tal? sus comentarios son ansiadamente esperados


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! perdón por la demora pero me faltaba tiempo e inspiración, veremos como sale esto

Las ropas de Oryn empezaron a cambiar...mostraba ahora cuatro hermosos pares de alas, su cabello rubio creció mucho más...pero su mirada era ahora vacía, seria, inexpresiva...

-al fin decidiste aparecer, dijo Wodash, bienvenido a la fiesta, Orión...

-Orión? dijo Musa atónita por el cambio del joven que momentos antes le había pedido que lo matara...

-así es, dijo Wodash, Oryn es una identidad falsa que Orión se creo así mismo para vivir en paz y sin las molestia de tener que luchar como lo haría un digno emperador, lamento desilusionarte preciosa hadita, pero la verdad es que Orión es muy egoísta...estás palabras Wodash las había disfrutado mucho

Musa seguía observando a Orión..era diferente sin duda, pero la había salvado, sin embargo ahora permanecía en silencio, con la vista fija en el suelo ... Musa no podía entender nada...además él la había llamado "mi amor"...

-bueno, ahora que apareciste solo tengo que reunir las gemas estelares y haré que Alkor destruya todo...después de todo tu egoísmo es la llave para mi victoria y mis chicas y yo lo disfrutaremos mucho, cierto? dijo Wodash hacia las trix y Odalys que estaban a su lado...

-ya acabaste de decir estupideces? dijo Orión sumamente serio y por sobre todo vacio...estás listo para morir?

-jajajaja, de verás vas a matarme o prefieres salvar a la llama del dragón? dijo Wodash sumamente complacido ante su evidente victoria

-Bloom! gritó Musa, qué le haz hecho?

-yo? nada, pero ella esta apunto de llegar al pilar de Dominó y allí ..bueno Orión sabe a lo que me refiero...un pequeño recuerdo de nuestra última batalla, verdad?

-maldito...por ahora me voy, pero prepárate para ser destruido...

Acto seguido Orión tomo a Musa de la Mano, la acerco así y la envolvió con sus alas...para la joven hada pasaron horas pues se sentía sumamente extraña de estar en esa situación no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Oryn y a la vez tenía tantas cosas que preguntar...

De pronto se hizo la luz, una luz fría, Musa sintió que se le congelaba el cuerpo...

-hemos llegado a Dominó, pareces tener frío...

Orión hizo un movimiento con su mano y creo un lindo abrigo blanco para Musa

-Gracias! dijo Musa creo que Stella se moriría por este tipo de magia XD

-vamos! la llama del dragón esta en peligro, pero a partir de aquí tenemos que irnos a pie por que la barrera que hay en este sitio puede dañarse por el uso de magia...

-Orion..su alteza...decía una tímida Musa que no sabía como dirigirse al hombre que tenía frente así, después de todo ya no era simplemente el hermano de Stella, era el emperador de magix...

-puedes llamarme solo Orión

-ehhh, gracias...usted me puede decir que peligro corre Bloom?

-ella esta buscando la gema estelar que estaba en dominó, ya que hay una gema en el lugar de dónde proviene cada guardiana, pero esa gema fue robada el mismo día que Dominó fue destruido, por eso si ella usa la magia para tratar de encontrarla Dominó será destruido

-ehhh, perdón no se si ha dado cuenta del panorama a su alrededor, dijo una sarcástica Musa, pero Domino ya esta destruido!

Orión se detuvo y la miro de frente, directo a los ojos, tal y como acostumbraba hacer con la madre de la chica

-no me refiero a este tipo de destrucción sino a que Dominó dejaría de existir físicamente...en este mundo esta el centro de unión de la barrera de los mundos, por no se permite el uso de cualquier magia...

-perdón! dijo Musa, pero si alguien se dignara a explicarnos las cosas quizás sabríamos que hacer, alguien como usted!

-acabo de aparecer! cómo esperan que les haya explicado todo P

-pues que no eras Oryn podías habernos explicado!

-no, no, no espera un segundo...Oryn tenia mis recuerdos, cierto, pero él no es yo...bueno es yo en un 50 y por lo tanto algunas cosas no las sabe o no las podía saber...escucha, Musa, necesito un par de horas para ser 100 yo, o sea para saber exactamente que diablos hizo Oryn, mientras algunas cosas no las recuerdo...

-o sea que no recuerdas lo que él dijo?!

-que cosa?

-olvídalo! dijo Musa visiblemente molesta por que Orión no parecía recordar las últimas palabras de Oryn y eso le dolía...

Unos minutos después en absoluto silencio llegaron a las ruinas del palacio de Domino, para Orión fue como volver al pasado, en cuestión de segundos revivió en su mente la batalla contra las hechiceras, la muerte de Wanni, la muerte de Daphe, como había decido enviar a Bloom a la tierra pues allí estaría segura ella y el mundo mágico y como habia luchado con Wodash y recordó...

-nooooo, grito Orión al caer al suelo

-que te pasa? dijo preocupada Musa

Sin responder, Orión recordó lo último que había hecho y supo en ese momento que no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que acabar con esto ya o seria muy tarde...miro a Musa y entendió lo Oryn sentía, por primera vez en su vida temió que su verdadero yo apareciera: él siempre había sido Oryn su parte humana u Orión su parte mágica...nunca ambas y ese era el momento que mas temía...

-vamos allí dentro esta tu amiga, debemos salvarle...

Ambos entraron en las ruinas del palacio, para Orión esto era doloroso por que revivía su pasado ... de pronto oyeron gritos

-es Bloom, dijo Musa, mientras corría por el pasillo

habían muchas sombras, Bloom estaba rodeada

-si te transformas, dijo Orión a Musa, debe ser como guardiana, es la única magia que se puede usar aquí sin hacer daño

Musa se trasformo y las prendas negras la cubrieron...Orion noto el color de la ropa y sabia que algo andaba mal...aunque la magia parecía ser la correcta...juntos empezaron a luchar, unos minutos después Bloom también se trasformo, no necesito preguntar pues sabia quien era el hombre que acompañaba a Musa a pasar de no haberlo visto nunca...La lucha era feroz y solo se veía la destrucción de sombras por doquier...

Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar…

Continuara

Bueno, hasta acá llega este capi estaré esperando sus comentarios y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11. Decisiones del pasado

Musa se transformó y las prendas negras la cubrieron…Orión notó el color de la ropa y sabía que algo andaba mal. Aunque la magia parecía ser la correcta…juntos empezaron a luchar, unos minutos después Bloom también se transformo, no necesito preguntar pues sabía quien era el hombre que acompañaba a Musa, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca…

La Lucha era feroz y sólo se veía la destrucción de sombras por doquier.

Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar…

El número de sombras se incrementaba notoriamente a cada minuto que pasaba, Bloom se transformo en guardiana, y Orión empezó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien con esa transformación.

-no hay tiempo que perder, dijo Musa. Debemos impedir que destruyan Dominó!

-qué? Dijo Bloom que aún no se había podido poner al día con las últimas noticias

-debemos proteger el primer pilar, debemos llamar a las demás guardianas!

-pero, tu eres el emperador, dijo Musa, no puedes simplemente destruirles!!

-si…pero es mejor que ustedes mismas aprendan a llamarse entre ustedes si se necesitan, sin necesidad de mi ayuda. Orión sabía que esa era solo parte de la verdad, por que también era conciente que si él convocaba a las guardianes faltantes la flecha de luz se activaría y él necesitaba tiempo para tratar de explicar a todos lo que estaba pos suceder y por que Oryn insistía en que lo matasen…

-entonces, debemos hacerlo! Dijo Bloom. Stella, Tecna, Flora, Lyla, las necesitamos es necesario que… las palabras que Bloom necesitaba no venían a su memoria

Musa luchaba arduamente pero empezaba a cansarse, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esa transformación, aún. Orión suspiró debía ayudar a Bloom, mientras eliminaba algunas sombras se acerco al hada del fuego y le dijo en un murmullo, "yo las convoco guardianas de la luz, para que la estrella protectora se forme" (oy sal ocovnoc sanaidraug ed al zul – arpa euq al allertse arotcetorp es emrof). Los ojos de Bloom se pusieron blancos por un segundo y luego dijo lo mismo que Orión le había dicho.

En ese momento los ojos de las demás guardianas se pusieron dorados por un minuto y cada una de ellas empezó a aparecer por un portal de diferente color. Cada una de las Winx llevaba su traje de guardiana… negro y se unieron a la lucha

-debemos proteger el pilar! Dijo Bloom

Orión se separo un poco del grupo, lo que venía era mejor verlo de lejos y comprobar esa duda que lo estaba molestando desde hace rato: el color negro de sus trajes.

Las chicas se formaron en posición de una estrella, la cual para Orión era fácil saber lo que significaba:

Lyla (cosmos, energía infinita)

Flora (luz, fuente de poder) Tecna (vida)

Musa (final de las cosas) Stella (galaxia, infinidad)

Cada uno de los elementos que ellas representan pueden crear el poder de la estrella, y este es el poder que puede destruir la verdadera maldad. Mientras pensaba en ello las chicas lanzaron un haz de luz que lo cubrió todo: las sombras desaparecieron, todo que en silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad había regresado a las ruinas de Dominó…al menos temporalmente.

-muy buen trabajo, guardianas! Dijo Orión

-es verdad, chicas, lo hicieron de manera excelente, aunque parece que nuestro emperador no ha intervenido tanto como todos esperábamos, dijo una mujer de cabellera blanca y lestes de monturas que había aparecido junto a otras personas

-profesora Faragonda! Gritaron las Winx

-Faragonda…dijo Orión

-pensamos que las cosas se podrían complicar acá, por eso vinimos

-qué podría salir mal, directora, dijo Musa, el emperador al fin esta con nosotros, no habrá problema, decía confiadamente

-si, claro, respondió un tanto dudosa la mujer…

-bueno, es hora de irnos, tengo algunas cosas que decirles y supongo que ustedes también tendrán preguntas

-bastantes, Orión, dijo muy seria Faragonda

-vamos a dejar esto solo, dijo Bloom

-no, crearé un muro defensivo, estará protegido

Orión juntó sus manos, mientras debajo de él aparecía una marca circular que unía un sol con una estrella, esa era la marca de su magia y de todo aquello que él representaba, luego salió un haz de luz y una barrera invisible pero poderosa cubrió todo lo que quedaba de la una vez hermosa ciudad de Dominó.

-nos podemos ir

Unos minutos después todos llegaron a el castillo de Magix, ese sería el lugar dónde ser llevarían a cabo la planificación de los futuros eventos y mucho más…

Orión tomo asiento en su trono, estaban en la sala principal del palacio, los demás presentes ocuparon asientos en el salón y permanecieron en silencio, esperando que fuera Orión quien hablase primero, sobre todo por que para algunos de ellos era la primera vez que veían al emperador. Sin embargo, este solo los miraba, centrando especial atención en Musa…cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado, fue Faragonda quién decidió romperlo

-creo que merecemos saber qué esta pasando Orión, toda la dimensión mágica lo merece. Las palabras de la directora eran fuertes y un tanto irrespetuosas si se quieren y así le pareció a Orión quien la miro de una manera extraña…era una mirada de cólera tal vez?

-yo no le debo explicación de mis actos a nadie, Faragonda…dijo serio y algo molesto. La cara de la mujer de cabello blanco denotaba sorpresa ante tal respuesta y cuando iba a replicar fue interrumpida

-pero necesitamos saber como enfrentarnos a este enemigo!

-eso es verdad, Musa, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, te lo diré…

Orión caminó hasta la acercarse a la ventana más grande de todo el salón, desde allí se veía con facilidad la ciudad de Magix

-el enemigo que ustedes deben destruir es el más poderoso de todos, por que representa la maldad misma, pero no es una maldad como todos podrían imaginar, sino una maldad que carece de interés por los demás, es el sentimiento de egoísmo puro, no le interesa destruir algo en particular pero si es necesario para conseguir aquello que anhela, lo hará sin dudarlo…

-Wodash es un duro enemigo, dijo Tecna

Orión, sin siquiera mirarla, le respondió

-no me refiero a Wodash, él es infinitamente débil comparado don ALkor…

-Alkor? Quién es? Preguntó Flora

con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, Orión iba a responder, cuando se escucharon carcajadas por todo el palacio

-siii, diles, quién es Alkor, creo que ellas se sorprenderán! En el centro del salón apareció Wodash, confiadamente, mirando a Orión, este momento lo he esperado desde hace mucho

-chicas, prepárense! Dijo Bloom

Wodash lanzó un ataque rápido contra Musa, la cual calló al suelo sumamente herida, pues sin su transformación de guardiana no podía protegerse de los ataques de Wodash

-Musa! Gritaron todas, mientras corrían al lado de su amiga y Wodash se jactaba de su acción

-ustedes son basura para mi! Decía el villano, cuando de repente sintió una gran opresión en su garganta y cuello, estaba sus pendido en el aire, sin poder moverse…sin poder respirar y desde una esquina una voz fría, que se acercaba le decía:

-qué se siente saber que dentro de pocos minutos vas a morir, Wodash?

Orión se acercaba cada vez más, su mano levantada que iba cerrando poco a poco, con lo cual la opresión en Wodash crecía…

-lo está ahorcando, dijo Farangonda, preocupada pero sin poder moverse

-su magia están fuerte que no nos podemos mover! Dijo Avalon

-tu-tus emociones están ahhhh saliendo a flote, decía Wodash quedamente, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y yo con ello gano! Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que un gran silencio se apoderada del lugar…Wodash yacía en el suelo, inerte, frió, vació… luego desapareció….

El silencio de una noche sin sueños puede ayudar a recuperar energías, a sanar heridas y curar almas, pero al despertar y volver a la realidad todo cae pesadamente sobre ti de nuevo y es hora de volver a comenzar…

-ahhhh, qué bien me siento hoy! Dijo Musa

-no te debes mover mucho

Al lado de la joven hada se encontraba sentado Orión, había pasado toda la noche allí sentado, observando, pensando…su realidad era ahora muy clara, sabía lo que sucedía. Mientras había pasado la noche observando al hada había recordado las últimas palabras de Oryn, había recordado lo que miró el día en que conoció a Musa, había recordado como había sellado a la nada y como había nacido Alkor en la pelea que destruyo Dominó… Tantas cosas habian llegado a su cabeza que los sentimientos y las emociones lo aturdían, ahora sabía por que el traje de las guardianes era negro y sabía que ese sería su último día: las guardianas lo destruirían o él acabaría con ellas….

Continuará

Bueno, al fin actualizo, perdón por la tardanza, pero este capi lo quise hacer mejor, así que me fije más en la ortografía y esas cosas, como verán el momento decisivo se acerca, en el próximo capi veremos unas escenas emotivas entre Orión y Musa y la revelación de lo que esta debe hacer.

Espero comentarios!


	13. Chapter 13

**Holas, pues acá estoy de nuevo actualizando está historia que estoy ansiosa que acaba para así poner fin a un proyecto que inicio como una simple conversación por msn y poder dedicar tiempo a mis demás proyectos. **

**Con relación al capi anterior recibí un review en el que me daban consejos para mejorar y que acá estoy tratando de ponerlo en práctica! **

**Antes de comenzar sólo me resta decir que los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de su respectivo creador, que pensándolo un poco no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama jajaj, bueno acá les dejo el capítulo que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 12. La decisión está en tus manos**

-Ahhh, Orión. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Estaba esperando que despertaras, Musa. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y mi tiempo se acaba.

-¿Cosas que decirme? ¿A mí? La cara de sorpresa de la chica era más que obvia y por que no, justificada. Después de todo despertar después de ser atacada por unos monstruos y encontrarte que a tu lado esta el emperador de la dimensión mágica no es muy normal que digamos…

-Necesito explicar lo que está pasando y para ello necesito.

-Llamar a las demás, ¿verdad?

Musa se iba a poner de pie, pero fue detenida por la mano de Orión, que permanecía sentado, viendo el suelo.

-No, Musa, necesito hablar primero con tigo. Si mi tiempo se acaba necesito al menos haber aclarado las cosas para ti.

Los ojos del hada de la música se centraron en el chico que tenía frente así, por más que lo observaba en ese momento no le parecía muy majestuoso que digamos…y menos se podría decir que fuera el emperador que todos imaginaban. Es cierto que en el momento en que apareció ella realmente quedo impresionada, pero ahora se veía muy diferente.

-Está bien. ¿Qué debes contarme?

Orión levantó su mirada y la centro en la chica que se había sentado de nuevo en la cama, tomo sus manos y le dijo, muy despacio, casi como en un susurro:

- La verdad de por que fue destruida Dominó. Escucha, Musa trataré de ser lo más detallado posible, pero para ello necesito hacer uso de un conjuro muy especial y peligroso, es por ello que antes debo pedirte permiso para usarlo, ¿me lo das? ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente?

-Un conjuro muy peligroso.

-Así es. Contarte todo llevará demasiado tiempo y no lo tengo, necesito usar el conjuro para mostrarte las cosas, lo malo de este conjuro es que si una vez dentro de la historia una de las partes no desea regresar a la realidad quedará atrapada allí para siempre, en el sueño más profundo que puedas imaginar.

-Entiendo…pero ¿por qué iba a querer yo quedarme en tu historia? La verdad lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido para mi.

Orión sonrió.

-Eres una chica muy directa, ¿verdad? Supongo que eso lo sacaste de tu madre…

Esas palabras hicieron que Musa se sonrojara un poco, así que miro hacia otro lado para que el chico no se percatara de ello, aunque ese acto no había pasado desapercibido para Orión que tomo dulcemente con sus manos la cara de Musa y la giro hasta tenerle frente a sus ojos.

- Eres muy parecida a ella. Necesito que confíes en mi, Musa. Te voy a mostrar mi vida y eso incluye algunos aspectos en los que tu madre aparece, por eso me da miedo que en determinado momento no quieras solo observar…

-¿!Qu-e?!

La chica se puso de un salto de pie, librándose del agarre del emperador.

-Comprendo que tengas que pensarlo. Puedes hacerlo hasta esta noche. Cálculo que me llevaría toda la noche mostrarte mi vida y ese es justo el tiempo que me queda. Lamento no poder darte más tiempo.

Musa lo miro y salió corriendo rápidamente de allí. No sabía por que tenía tanto miedo, no podía explicarse la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que llego sin querer frente a la oficina de la directora Faragonda.

Musa suspiró al darse cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado.

-¡Qué rayos! De todos los lugares de la escuela ¿para qué vine acá?

Mientas la chica se encontraba de pie, frente a la oficina, una mujer de blanca cabellera, mirada dulce pero firme y lentes de montura la observaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Faragonda no sabía que hacer.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

Al mirar hacia atrás Faragonda se dio cuenta que una vieja y conocida amiga suya se encontraba allí, de pie, a su lado.

- Señorita, Griffin…No sabía que estabas en Alfea

-Acabo de llegar, Saladino, viene en camino, creemos que Orión nos debe respuestas.

-Así es. Lo mismo pienso.

Faragonda no dejaba de observar a Musa que seguía allí, frente a su oficina. Tratando de decidir que hacer.

-Insisto en que debería hablar con ella. Sabes que ahora que ella es una guardiana, podría morir en la lucha que se aproxima, tal como paso con Wanni.

-Lo sé. Nunca entenderé por que ella le pidió a Orión que protegiese a Musa en vez de pedírmelo a mí.

-Tal vez ella pensó que sería más fácil para él cuidarla, después de todo el emperador carece de emociones y tu no.

-Tal vez…

-En fin estaré por allí hasta que llegue Saladino. Pero recuerda que si Orión cuenta todo lo que paso en el pasado puede que cuente eso que debería ser dicho por ti…

Después de decir estás palabras, la Señorita Griffin se alejo del lugar. Faragonda, respiro, tenía que hacerlo.

-Musa, ¿necesitas algo? Dijo mientras se acercaba al hada que parecía más que confundida.

-Yo, yo, no lo sé…

-Pasa querida. Debemos hablar.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, las dos mujeres se pusieron cómodas en un sofá, no era necesario el escritorio, por que esta no sería una conversación de directora-alumna, sino una conversación de verdades.

-Sabe, no sé que hacer.

La voz de Musa era callada, vacía, solitaria. Se notaba en ella un gran dolor, un dolor que Faragonda entendía a la perfección.

-Te escucho.

-Orión me ha dicho que me va a contar lo que paso en Dominó, no sé por que insiste en que yo debo saberlo.

Al decir estas palabras de los ojos negros de la chica empezaron a salir lágrimas, no sabía por que pero no podía detenerse. Faragonda, le dio un vaso de aguda para que se calmara y se mantuvo en silencio, sabía a la perfección que primero Musa necesitaba hablar, luego lo haría ella.

-Me ha dicho que usara un conjuro si yo se lo permito, un conjuro en el cual me dejara ver su vida y que veré a mi madre.

El ruido de un vaso al quebrarse se escucho por el salón. Faragonda, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sabes, Musa, una vez yo quise saber qué había pasado en Dominó pero supe que no podía soportar ese conjuro, es algo muy duro de hacer.

-Yo no sé qué hacer. Si luego no quiero dejar a mi madre y me quedo atrapada allí.

-Tu destino siempre ha estado unido al de Orión, Musa. Wanni te dejo a su cargo.

-Pero, yo estoy tan sola.

Las lágrimas ahora más abundantes que antes, Musa lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No lo estas. Yo estoy contigo. Musa tengo algo que confesarte.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Disculpe la interrupción, directora pero Saladino está acá.

-Enseguida voy.

-Musa la decisión está en tus manos, solo recuerda que el pasado es lo que da forma al futuro y al presente pero que ese futuro solo se hará realidad si vives. No se puede vivir en el pasado o la oportunidad de crear algo mejor desaparecerá.

Musa camino lento, sus pasos eran firmes, ya no lloraba, su mirada era seria pero decidida. Entró a la habitación que había en la torre más alta de la escuela. Abrió la puerta.

-Estoy lista. Dime todo lo necesito saber.

Los ojos de Orión se posaron en ella, pudo notar un brillo especial, sabía que la chica estaba lista, morir en sus manos sería algo muy dulce para él.

-¿Puedes afrontar todo el pasado?

-Tu pasado es el pasado de toda la dimensión mágica y este está en mis manos. Yo he tomado una decisión. Estoy lista.

Orión se acerco a Musa la envolvió con sus alas, la chica se desmayo pero al abrir los ojos estaba en lugar que le era muy familiar: estaban en Melody.

Continuará.

**Bueno este capítulo esta listo. Espero que les agrade que me esforcé por hacerlo mejor. El próximo capitulo se titula: Revelaciones. Es hora de Musa se enteré de la verdad. El final está cada vez más cerca.**


	14. Chapter 14

imgimg291.imageshack.us/img291/6219/imagerx0.jpg/img

**Capítulo 14. Viaje al pasado. I parte. Enfrentamiento**

La noche estaba verdaderamente fría, augurio de que cosas importantes estaban por suceder. En el Salón principal de la escuela de Alfea importantes personalidades de la dimensión mágica se estaban reuniendo para tratar de trazar, lo que según ellos, sería el mejor plan de ataque para salir airoso en la batalla que estaba próxima a comenzar.

El frío que recorría el ambiente sólo se podía comparar con el que el hada de la música sentía en su corazón, el temor de ver cosas que la lastimasen la hacía dudar de su decisión; la mirada fría del emperador de la dimensión mágica no hacía más que alimentar el temblor de su alma, pero no había vuelta atrás, era de ver lo que había desencadenado toda la locura que rodeaba ahora a su mundo.

Un conjuro que no es sencillo de hacer, no sólo por el precio que se debe pagar…sino también por que implica quedar a disposición de aquellos que te rodean, el alma vuela y llega a un momento del pasad, el cuerpo queda a merced de lo que le pueda suceder. El emperador se coloca en el centro de la habitación, hace aparecer el báculo que hasta hace poco poseía Bloom, crea en el suelo la insignia inconfundible de su magia, atrae a Musa hacia sí y la rodea con sus alas… el tiempo deja de tener importancia, la oscuridad lo envuelve todo por unos minutos, segundos u horas no es posible decirlo, lo único que trae de vuelta a la realidad a la joven hada es el resplandor intenso que se apodera de todo a su alrededor, libre del confort que le brindan las alas de su gobernante, Musa es ahora libre de ver todo a su alrededor.

-No es posible- el asombro en sus palabras, sólo es superado por el que su rostro refleja. El lugar en el que se encuentra no le es desconocido en absoluto.

-Esto es Melody, hace 32 años. Aquí es dónde empieza lo que quiero que veas- dijo Orión calmadamente observando el paisaje a su alrededor, el cual le traía muchos recuerdos, más de los que su pobre alma torturada podía soportar.

-No ha cambiado mucho- dijo Musa fascinada ante la visión de sus ojos: el lugar estaba menos poblado que en la actualidad, casi no habían edificios y las grandes arboledas inundaban el paisaje- es mucho más hermoso.

-Lo es. Muchas de las canciones de tu madre fueron inspiradas en este lugar, pero-trato de ocultar la agonía que experimentaba- necesitamos apurarnos, sígueme.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior del bosque, caminaron en silencio y se detuvieron frente a una enorme cascada que se encontraba en el centro del mismo.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo- Orión se detuvo súbitamente- ¿Conoces a tu abuela?- la pregunta obviamente tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

-No. Mamá me dijo que ellas se habían peleado cuando ella entró a Alfea y mi papá siempre me ha dicho que no le corresponde a él contarme de ella. ¿Por qué?-Musa miraba directamente a los ojos al emperador.

-Porque no puedo evitar que la conozcas ahora, el por que de su silencio se lo debes preguntar a ella, después- el joven le señaló la cascada-mira.

En medio del silencio del bosque, junto al sonido del agua que corre se puede escuchar las risas de una niña. Al acercarse, los visitantes del futuro tienen frente a sí una escena emotiva, de una niña jugando en el agua, sujeta a los brazos de su madre, una mujer de cabellera larga y ondulada, negra como el ébano y mirada dulce.

-La pequeña es tu madre, Musa-dijo Orión al oído de la chica que se encontraba absorta viendo todo. Antes de poder contestar nada, Orión prosiguió- observa lo que sucede ahora.

_-¡Qué grande está!- un joven de rubia cabellera, larga y unas alas recogidas en forma de capa se acerca a la mujer que tiene ahora a la pequeña en brazos._

_-Sí. Es una niña fuerte. ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Orión?- la mujer conoce al hombre, la cordialidad con la que le habla, le delata._

_-He venido a conocerle, por supuesto. Ella está destinada a ser la guardián de la estrella proveniente de Melody, ya te lo había dicho- el joven de mirada dulce y sonrisa en el rostro se acerca a la pequeña que le observa detenidamente._

_-No. No permitiré que te la lleves, Orión- su voz es fuerte, como toda madre cuando protege a sus hijos._

_-No puedes evitarlo, Faragonda. Ella está destinada- al tocar la cabeza de la pequeña con sus manos, está brilla intensamente- Lo ves…_

_-No lo permitiré. No puedes hacerlo- su mirada es penetrante y fuerte._

_-No puedes hacer nada al respecto. Recuerda con quién hablas, nuestra amistad no impide que deba cumplir con mi deber- le mira fijamente, cualquiera se estremecería ente ese hombre._

_-Orión, es mi hija- sus palabras ahora son suplicantes-no la quiero perder. ¿Acaso nunca puedes dejar que tu corazón sea el que tome las decisiones?_

_-Será hasta que cumpla quince años que descubra su destino, hasta ese momento empezará a notar la diferencia de su magia, disfrútala todo lo que puedas-guarda silencio por un momento- no, Faragonda, lo siento no puedo dejar que sea mi corazón el que decida eso sería la destrucción de Magix._

_Después de decir estas palabras, el hombre se marcha, dejando a una desconsolada madre tras de sí y habiendo creado en ella el firme propósito de evitar a toda costa perder a su hija, pues sabe muy bien que el destino de todo guardián de la estrella es la muerte. _

El silencio lo inunda todo, Musa observa como la mujer se marcha llevando a la pequeña Wanni en brazos, mil preguntas se arremolinan en su cabeza, pero es su corazón el que finalmente gana la batalla, dejando que las lágrimas corran libremente por su rostro.

-Faragonda, ¿es mi abuela?- su voz entrecortada por el llanto conmueven el corazón del imponente hombre que está a su lado.

-Sí. Lamento que te enteraras de esta forma, pero era necesario que vieras el modo en el que conocía a tu madre. Cuando le toque, el brillo que viste no significa más que le selle como una guardiana, y esto generó un lazo entre nosotros.

-No lo puedo creer…- trataba de secarse las lágrimas, no quería ser débil. – Esto ¿es lo que temías que viera?

-No. Apenas estamos comenzando, Musa. Vamos, el tiempo es oro.

Orión tomo a Musa de la mano y la llevo por el bosque, la chica sintió un escalofrió inexplicable y un pequeño mareo.

-Mira. Han pasado 9 años. Tu madre está apunto de recibir su carta de aceptación en Alfea.

_Una chica entra corriendo a su habitación, tiene un sobre en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Al abrirla un texto en letra impecable le señala su futuro:_

"_Nos es grato informarle que usted ha sido oficialmente aceptaba en la Escuela para Hadas de Alfea. Debe presentarse dentro de una semana a las 8 de la mañana con está carta y su equipaje. _

_Una habitación ha sido reservada por usted, debido a las excelentes referencias que de su persona ha brindado el emperador Orión a está dirección._

_Felicidades"_

_En ese momento Faragonda entra a la habitación, no necesita preguntar que sucede. Conoce muy bien el escudo de la escuela. _

_-NO irás.- sus palabras son firmes, casi un grito._

_-Lo haré. Quiero ver de lo que soy capaz._

_-Pensé haberte dicho que no enviarás la solicitud. No pagaré por tus estudios._

_-No es necesario, madre. El emperador en persona ha dejado todo dispuesto antes de marcharse para que yo asista a Alfea. Él si confía en mí- las palabras ahora son gritos._

_-Si te vas sin duda alguna morirás, Wanni. ¿Qué no lo ves ese sería tu destino?_

_-Lo sé. No me importa si puedo ayudar a los demás. Él me eligió cuando sólo era un bebé._

_-Lo sé. Si te marchas no quiero volver a verte. Olvídate de que existo, así será más fácil afrontar tu muerte- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación._

_Aunque las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, la joven hada empaco sus cosas y se marchó. Dejando tras de si una carta para su madre sobre el escritorio._

Colocando una mano sobre el hombre de Musa, Orión le da apoyo. Las palabras son innecesarias.

-Así que por eso se enojaron. Faragonda no pudo aceptar que mi madre fuera poderosa…

-No, Musa, no pudo controlar el dolor de perderla…

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, listo este capi. perdón se que tarde demasiado para actualizar, pero bueno ya me puse a trabajar en ello. en este capítulo les he revelado una sorpresa que si leyeron bien el capi anterior se darán cuenta que la señorita Griffin advierte a Faragonda de que hable con Musa antes de que sea tarde…**

**como vieron por el título este capítulo esta divido en varias partes, las cuales comprenden el viaje al pasado de Musa y Orin, aún faltan por revelar varias cosas que tienen que ver no sólo con Musa, sino también con Bloom, Stella y Dafne.**

**espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.**

**saludos**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14

**Capítulo 14. Viaje al pasado. II parte. Revelación**

Unos pocos minutos habían pasado desde el momento en que Musa descubrió que nunca había estado realmente sola en Alfea; tan poco había sido el tiempo para reflexionar que su alma no podía permitirle pronunciar palabra alguna. No había tiempo para ello, debía seguir viendo lo que el hombre a su lado tenía para mostrarle.

Ahora se encontraban en un lugar muy conocido para el hada de la música, esta había sido su casa desde hace varios años y allí tenía recuerdos que le eran sumamente valiosos.

Musa estaba visiblemente agobiada, había recibido impactantes noticias en poco tiempo y Orión no insistía más que en decir que lo lamentaba pero que debían continuar.

Al estar frente a Alfea Musa, notó que la escuela era mucho más pequeña para ese entonces.

-Ahora quiero que veas el momento en que Wanni se transformó por vez primera en guardiana de la estrella-dijo Orión tomando de la mano a la joven hada.

_Después de salir de la clase de historia, Wanni platicaba con una de sus mejores amigas, Daphe. Tenían el resto de la tarde libre y pensaban ir a visitar el reino de Dominó, Wanni estaba ansiosa por que no conocía el lugar pero había oído hablar mucho de él. Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo._

_El cielo se puso oscuro y el sol desapareció. La alarma de la escuela empezó a sonar y todas las estudiantes fueron llevadas a sus respectivos dormitorios. _

_En la oficina de la directora, se encontraban reunidos los profesores que no entendían lo que sucedía…una carta proveniente del reino de Solaria había llegado. Las noticias eran alarmantes, un grupo de villanos atacaban la dimensión mágica desde diferentes puntos y los puestos de defensa no daban abasto. Se decía estaban siendo comandadas por un ser que se hacía llamar así mismo, Darkar…. Una reunión urgente había sido convocada._

_Por la noche, los reunidos en el palacio de Magix discutían que hacer, hasta que la guardiana del cetro de opallum decretó que lo mejor sería convocar a las guardianes de la estrella. Y efectivamente así se hizo…._

_El cielo oscuro empezó a verse atravesado de grandes llamaradas que amenazaban con destruir ciudades enteras. La escuela era uno de los blancos, iba a ser destruida al menos que alguien hiciera algo…._

_Una hada de cabellera negra sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y un aura de luz que la envolvía, vestida con un traje dorado y una tiara con una estrella supo en segundos lo que debía hacer….sus escudos fueron perfectos para proteger a la escuela._

_Un ser con forma de sombra apareció a su lado, iba a ser embestida, pero una chica hermosa como una ninfa apareció a su lado con igual vestimenta y le protegió. Dos de las guardianes de la estrella se encontraban esa noche en Alfea._

_No tardaron mucho en poner orden. Wanni y Dafne lo habían hecho muy bien y su amistad y su destino se había afianzado con ello. _

_Desde ese día eran muy amigas, desde ese día su poder crecía cada vez más. Su relación con los otros guardianes no era tan cercana, pero siempre estaban cuando se les necesitaba….porque Darkar seguía por allí._

_Las luchas que le sucedieron fueron cada vez más violentas, era inevitable pedir ayuda. Juntos los cinco guardianes, con el cetro en mano convocaron por segunda vez en la historia de Magix a su emperador…._

_Darkar fue fácilmente destruido, la paz volvió a toda la dimensión mágica. El emperador permaneció en el mundo un poco más para poner las cosas en orden…pero otro mal amenazaba, un mal que había estado esperando a Orión. Un ataque inesperado a Dominó causo gran conmoción. Orión sabía que debía acudir pero fue primero a Melody, debía prevenirle…._

-¿Qué pasa? Por que no seguimos viendo-Musa estaba ansiosa estaba por saber que había pasado en la lucha que destruyo Dominó.

-Necesito descansar, perdón, es que son memorias muy dolorosas para mi….- la voz del emperador podía rasgar el corazón de cualquiera.

-¿Ese fue el día que Dominó fue destruido, verdad?-Musa se sentó junto al ángel.

-Si. Antes de acudir a Dominó fui a Meloddy por que sentí que Wanni me necesitaba…poco después de que tu madre salió de Alfea le confesé que Oryn de Solaria y yo éramos la misma persona…

-Eso no lo entiendo….

-Mira, Musa. Siempre que Orión no esta en esta tierra, una parte de mi si lo esta, mi parte humana por decirlo así. Pero esa parte de mi nunca tiene recuerdos de mi parte como emperador. Ya viste que la vez del ataque de Darkar fue la segunda vez que fui convocado….

-Si. Cuando mi madre era una niña, estabas en este mundo según vi.

-Así es, fue cuando creé a las guardianes como medio de ser llamado, fue cuando me di cuenta que no podía permanecer en este mundo mucho más.

-¿Porqué?- Musa estaba muy cerca del emperador-todo sería más fácil si tu estuvieras siempre por aquí.

-Eso es verdad pero no puedo al menos que establezca un lazo con este mundo, sino soy simplemente magia concentrada con forma humana.

-¿Un lazo?

-Algo que me una a este mundo. Una familia-esto lo dijo casi como un susurro.

-¿Puedes tener una?- los ojitos de Musa son encantadores, tan llenos de magia y de vida.

-Si. Con la persona adecuada…alguien que sea capaz de…bueno dejémoslo en que si.

Sin mucha fuerza el joven emperador se coloca de pie, toma de la mano a Musa y se la lleva con él, lentamente al bosque que esta vez está en llamas…le muestra el momento en que le dio a entender a Wanni que iba a morir, justo cuando Dominó iba a ser atacado.

Musa no supo como preguntar el porque su madre lo había elegido a él para cuidarla. Pero tenía unas ganas enormes de saber.

-Has visitado Dominó, Musa-ambos caminaban lado a lado.

-Si. Lo que queda de él, las Winx hemos ido con Bloom.

-La joven princesa…-Orión siente un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Si. ¿Qué más debemos ver?

-La lucha en Dominó…y mi destino.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar frío. El castillo hermoso se elevaba por todo lo alto. Muchas personas vivían felices por esa época, Musa estaba maravillada ante tal hermosura. En el lugar había una fiesta, la pequeña Bloom aún era una bebé que estaba en brazos de su madre.

Truenos empezaron a salir de todos lados y la gente empezó a correr por doquier. Las malvadas hechiceras estaban atacando Dominó. Dapfne que se encontraba allí uso todo su poder para combatirlas, lo propio hicieron los guardias del palacio y los gobernantes del país pero todo parecía poco.

Orión y Musa pasaron por allí, como fantasmas. La joven hada pudo ver a su amiga de bebé y a la ninfa que corría llevando ahora a la pequeña en brazos, vio soldados luchando y gente que moría por el poder de las hechiceras. Llegaron a la parte más oscura de Dominó. El centro del reino, una enorme caverna y allí vio a Orión que luchaba contra alguien que vestía todo de negro. El emperador llevaba su armadura, sus hermosas alas extendidas, un casco en la cabeza que le cubría casi todo el rostro y la marca de su magia en el suelo, bajos sus pies. Musa sintió que su cuerpo temblaba sin saber por que, estaba a punto de ver la verdad de la guerra de Dominó.

Continuará.

Holas. Pues me lo pensé mucho para ver si lo dejaba hasta acá o no. Pero me ha parecido mejor detallar la pelea en el siguiente capítulo con el que concluye el viaje de Musa al pasado. Como ven estamos ya casi acabando y por ello les doy las gracias por haber seguido leyendo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 14

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y agradezco su paciencia.

lo normal como se empieza osea la ache, te, te, pe, los dos puntos y los dos / después agregan i149. como la imagen esta en photobucket esto se agrega más .com/albums/ s80/ mirmo09/ orin. jpg (i149./ ACA AGREGAN PHOTOBUCKET. COM/albums/s80/mirmo 09/orin.jpg)

El link corresponde a una imagen de Orión que dibuje tal y como lo vio Musa cuando vieron la parte de la pela en Dominó.

Gracias

**Capítulo 15. Mis razones**

Mientras Musa y Orión seguían en su viaje en el pasado. Una mujer los observaba atentamente, su mirada profunda trataba de penetrar la barrera que el emperador había formado. Ella no lo lastimaría, al menos no al propio, pero necesitaba entender por que las cosas habían llegado a este punto.

Odalys se encontraba flotando frente a la ventana de la torre más alta de Alfea, podía ver a la perfección el cuerpo inerte de Musa y Orión, sabía a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo y detestaba la idea que esa chica llegará a conocer a su emperador mejor que ella. Recordaba a la perfección el tiempo en que estaba segura se convertiría en la reina de Solaria y como estaba segura de que Orin la amaba…

Sus ojos están a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sus recuerdos son muy dolorosos. Suspira para controlar sus emociones, tiene una misión que cumplir, Wodash le había encargado que atacará al hada de la música para hacer enojar a Orión, pero al verle allí solo puede pensar en que las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Recuerda a la perfección cuando era una niña y le dijeron que debía convertirse en la reina de Solaria, no entendió que significaba eso, pero el mismo día viajo al reino del sol para conocer a su futuro esposo. Llevaba el cabello en una media cola, desde pequeña lo llevaba largo, un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos y un collar en el cuello. Llegó de la mano de su nana y entraron al jardín del palacio, según el guardia al chico le gustaba mucho estar allí. De camino su nana se quedó platicando con un señor, mientras ella siguió caminando sola por allí. Recordaba a la perfección que llegó a un salón enorme con un gran y brillante trono, pero eso no fue lo que más llamo su atención, sino los enormes ventanales que habían en el lugar, se dirigió a ellos e ingenuamente se asomo por el balcón, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que sintió que le tomaban de la mano. Un chico de rubia cabellera le miraba fijamente mientras sujetaba su mano, "no deberías andar sola por aquí" fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que la halaba hacia dentro.

Odalys lo miró detenidamente, el niño era unos dos o tres años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello rubio, y los ojos claros, la piel muy blanca y estaba vestido de una forma muy sencilla: short blanco y camiseta del mismo color.

-¿Porqué me miras tanto?-pregunta el chiquillo.

-Nada. Es que quiero acordarme de cómo eres. Gracias por salvarme.

-No hay de que. Yo sólo iba pasando por aquí. Mi habitación esta por allá-dijo señalando uno de los pasillos.- ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Odalys. Mi nana me trajo a conocer a alguien.

-Ahhhh. No eres un hada, ¿verdad?-se acercó a ella viéndola detenidamente.

-No. ¿Cómo sabes?

-Mi hermanita si lo es. Se llama Stella-dijo mientras se acerca a un enorme cuadro al final de la habitación-ves-señalando a la bebé de la pintura.

-Es rubia como tu.

-Si. Es mi hermana. Por cierto yo me llamo Orin.

-Es gracioso tu nombre.-mientras reía.

-Ya me voy. Nos vemos.

El chico de unos 11 años salió de la habitación, dejando a la niña sola de nuevo, unos minutos después la nana de Odalys entro a la habitación, pues el niño le había dicho donde estaba.

Como esa tarde se quedarían a cenar en la mesa vieron al rey y la reina de Solaria y a le pequeña bebé Stella. Unos segundos después entró el niño que ahora llevaba un traje blanco, se sentó a la mesa a la derecha del gobernante y empezó a comer calmadamente, en la cena no se hablaba de negocios. Cuando todo terminó pasaron al salón, la reina se llevo a la bebé a su habitación y el rey, la nana, el joven príncipe y la pequeña Odalys permanecieron juntos un rato más.

-Oryn. Está niña se llama Odalys, es la hija de uno de los comerciantes más prósperos de toda Solaria-la voz del rey era seria, como si estuviese hablando con un adulto.

-¿Y?-el niño rubio se quedaba mirándole fijamente.

-Ella se va a convertir en tu esposa cuando sea grande. Será la futura reina de Solaria.

-Ah. ¿Y yo qué debo hacer?- la cara del chico mostraba fastidio ante tal situación.

-Tienes que ser bueno con ella, protégela y ser un buen futuro rey.

-Ahhh- sin duda la explicación del rey no había sido demasiado buena en opinión del chico.

A partir de ese momento Odalys visitaba todos los fines de semana el palacio de Solaria, o en su caso el joven príncipe la iba a visitar a ella. Esta fue la costumbre hasta que Oryn cumplió 17, momento en el cual dejo de visitar a la chica, diciendo que no quería salir del palacio. Mientras las joven hechicera flotaba fuera de la habitación de la torre más alta de Alfea, recordaba como fue en ese momento en que Orin comenzó a cambiar: ya no obedecía las reglas del rey, teniendo continuas discusiones con él por todo, la única persona con la que aceptaba pasar tiempo era con su hermana Stella y por si fuera poco se comportaba de una manera que había provocado que todos en el reino y fuera de él le llamaran cobarde y a él no parecía importarle en absoluto, eso era algo que ella no podía entender, pero a pesar de ello él seguía siendo con ella igual: una buena persona.

El clima en Alfea empezó a cambiar, ahora todo estaba oscuro, la amenaza de tormenta era evidente. La furia dentro de la joven hechicera iba creciendo mientras recordaba el momento en que por primera vez Orin le había gritado. Estaban en los jardines del palacio de Solaria, ella llegó a mostrarle un bonito vestido que había confeccionado, era su forma de practicar la magia. Él la miró detenidamente y lo único que le dijo fue un "deberías aprender a usar tu magia para cosas más importantes", eso la había lastimado, después de todo Stella pasaba su tiempo de compras y él nunca le dijo nada.

-Pensé que te gustaría saber que no soy como las demás hechiceras- dijo ella tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Es verdad. Por ahora-su voz era diferente, realmente se mostraba amargado- pero al final serás como todas las hechiceras, y al final la lucha será inevitable….

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Odalys se sentó su lado. En sus ojos se podía ver un amor profundo hacia ese hombre que conocía desde niña.

-Nada. Sé que no tienes la culpa. Es mía…pero ahora que recuerdo todo no puedo ser diferente.

Mientras hablaban llegó un mensajero con una carta, Odalys recordaba a la perfección que esa había sido la causa de su pelea. Era una carta de Stella que estaba en su primer viaje fuera de Solaria. En la carta contaba cosas sin importancia, pero que el joven consideraba valiosas.

-Simplemente no entiendo porque le das tanta importancia a esas tonterías.

-Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con Stella. Ella es la única que nunca ha juzgado mi forma de ser.

-A mi no me importa como eres- Odalys odiaba que el chico siempre dudará de lo que ella sentía.

-A ti te enseñaron como tratarme, no es lo mismo.

-No es justo que digas eso. Eres muy cruel conmigo-después de decir estas palabras se puso de pie.

-No soy perfecto, no sé que esperas de mi.- ahora el príncipe también estaba de pie.

-Solamente que seas lo que se supone debes ser: un príncipe, que trata bien a su prometida y que se prepara para su boda y ser el gobernante de Solaria.

-No puedo, no me voy a casar no voy a llegar a ser el gobernante de este lugar. Ahora sé que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-No puedo creer que me digas esas cosas.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago. Ya tengo tiempo diciéndolo, no sé porque no lo tomas en serio.

-Me niego a creerte.

-Como quieras. Ahora déjame terminar de leer esto.

-Stella, siempre Stella, no sabes como la

-No te atrevas-le interrumpió-no te permitiré decir nada que ofenda a Stella, te lo advierto Odalys- su voz era sumamente fuerte, tanto que los guardias del palacio se habían ido al jardín para ver que sucedía.

-Nunca te voy a perdonar. Te odio.

Esto fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse. Pero no era verdad, ella no le odiaba, él era el único que le importaba, ella nunca se lo había dicho, pero él era el único que no le trataba como la señorita Odalys, sino sólo Oda, como él le llamaba cuando eran más chicos. Ahora años después mirando lo que sucedía a su alrededor muchas cosas tenían sentido: él era el emperador de Magix , ahora ella entendía que a eso se refería él cada vez que decía "ahora que lo recuerdo todo ha cambiado", no le odiaba que no le hubiese dicho la verdad, pero le dolía y mucho.

La lluvia era cada más fuerte, aumentaba conforme aumentaba el dolor de los recuerdos de la joven hechicera, ahora sabía que él tenía razón cuando le había dicho que al final ellos se enfrentarían, seguramente él había visto que esto sucedería….junto sus manos, cerro sus ojos y conjuro algo que nunca había hecho, un hechizo de magia oscura que Wodash le había dado….la protección que rodaba a los cuerpote Musa y Orión estaba por ceder….este podría ser el final para todo.

Continuará

Bueno hola, como ven este podría ser el final, pero aún falta unas cositas que han quedado sueltas y por eso es que la cosa aún no acaba. No voy a dejar que Musa y Orión mueran así no más, así que los invito a ver el próximo capi.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 14

**Capítulo 16. Despierta.**

El ruido que provocó la explosión de la barrera que había sido destruida se escuchó por todo magix. Las Winx supieron de inmediato que algo andaba mal y corrieron en dirección del sonido que habían escuchado. Los directores de las diferentes escuelas, así como los profesores les siguieron.

Odalys se encontraba dentro de la torre, frente a los cuerpos inertes de Musa y Orión. Frente a ella había un espejo, pudo verse a sí misma a la perfección y no pudo menos que quebrar el espejo en mil pedazos, odiaba llevar trajes negros, pero desde que se había unido a Wodash ese era el color que llevaba siempre consigo. Se acercó al hada musical que estaba inerte, las ganas de destrozarla eran enormes y está era una oportunidad perfecta, pero antes tenía que saber porque ella era tan especial para él, después de todo ellos no se conocían, ella nunca la había visto en Solaria…

Al colocar sus manos en la frente del emperador y conjurar un hechizo, logró entrar en otro mundo…una nueva barrera cubría a la torre, una barrera tan oscura que no dejaba ver nada desde fuera, está no era indestructible pero si se dañaba desde fuera lo que estuviera dentro sería irremediablemente destruido, así que estaba segura que las guardianes no harían nada para intentar destruir la barrera. Ella tendría tiempo de aclarar sus dudas.

_La lucha en Dominó era cruel, Musa pudo ver a la perfección que Orión luchaba con un ser encapuchado, la lucha era de igual a igual._

_-Así que el pilar está en este lugar?-la voz del encapuchado era como un eco, pero era capaz de helar la sangre._

_-No permitiré que destruyas mi mundo, ni el de los humanos-Orión sacó su báculo el cual lo usaba unas veces como lanza y otras como espada._

_-Tu amor por los humanos siempre me ha parecido ridículo, pero ahora que tenga en mi poder las 5 gemas tu indudablemente serás destruido._

_-Nunca. Tu no tienes el poder para vencerme.- una inmensa ola de energía lo cubrió todo.- además no permitiré que tengas las 5 gemas._

_En otro lado del palacio, la lucha era cruel. Todos corrían, muchos cuerpos inertes yacían en el piso, Daphe luchaba valientemente, hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza "debe irse". En las escaleras de la entrada del palacio, Odalys pudo observar la escena con claridad, un enorme portal se abrió, la energía era fácil de reconocer para ella, era la energía del emperador. De inmediato entró en él la reina y el rey de Dominó con la pequeña Bloom en brazos. Después desaparecieron. Mientra Daphne miraba lo sucedido sólo pudo decir "adiós hermanita, es mejor que vivas con los humanos antes de que mueras, sé que papá y mamá cuidarán bien de ti", después salió corriendo tenía que ayudar a su emperador. _

_Odalys, siguió caminando, lo que había visto no le interesaba, era lo relacionado con el hada musical lo que ella querría ver. Llegó a un pasillo que estaba bloqueado por una gran lucha, allí estaba una chica que se parecía al hada que ella buscaba, luchaba con muchas sombras, sin duda iba a perder…_

_Orión se cubrió del ataque que había recibido, extendió sus alas que le habían servido de escudo y se lanzó contra la sombra que se echo para atrás dejando ver su rostro: igual en absolutamente todo a él, excepto porque su cabello era negro…._

_-¿Qué pasa, hace tanto que no ves mi rostro?-una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en el rostro del malvado ser._

_-Tu rostro no significa nada para mi._

_-Mentira. Mi rostro es la verdad con vida de lo que eres…._

_-No es cierto. Orión estaba tan molesto que incrustó su báculo en el pecho del oscuro ser que no pudo menos que soltar un gemido de dolor, mientras el emperador lo miraba un tanto divertido o satisfecho de si mismo._

_-Sabes que eso no me matará, solo destruirás mi cuerpo pero yo seguiré vivo._

_-No lo permitiré. Orión lo cubrió con sus alas. Todo se iluminó a su alrededor, Musa tuvo que cubrirse los ojos._

_Daphe se detuvo en seco, Wanni se detuvo de su lucha, las demás guardianes en sus respectivos lugares se detuvieron, todos sentían que debían ayudar a su emperador o este iba a morir. Sus vestiduras blancas se iluminaron, juntaron sus manos y formaron una estrella, la cual se veía recorrer todo el reino, debían proteger a su líder, para ello existían, pero la magia que debían contener era demasiada._

_Odalys seguía observando todo "no lograrán contener tal poder ". una explosión se produjo una vez que las guardianes terminaron su conjuro, todas salieron volando… a su vida solo les quedaba minutos…._

_Musa entreabrió los ojos, luego sintió que la luz no le molestaba, había olvidado que el Orión de la actualidad estaba con ella, él le cubría con sus alas para que la luz no le molestará. Tenía que observar, él la había llevado allí para que viera esto, pero lo que vio no lo esperaba, no lo podía creer…._

_Orión expulso su energía, se elevó manteniendo a la sombra prisionera, esta se empezó a volver incorpórea, gritó:_

_-Ahora me repartiré entre las almas de todos los futuros pobladores de magix._

_-No permitiré que lastimes a los niños. ¡Y menos a Musa!_

_-Entonces no puedes destruirme-una sonrisa que pronto se vuelve carcajada- yo gane._

_-No será así.._

_Orión pronuncia un conjuro y la sombra queda atrapada…en el interior de su cuerpo…unos minutos después ambos desaparecen…ahora sólo queda ruina, dolor y muerte, las guardianes de la estrella han muerto y su emperador también….de Dominó solo quedan las ruinas y para la historia la culpa de todo la tendrán las hechiceras que destruyeron Dominó…._

Odalys había observado todo desde una esquina, no lo puede creer…observa a Orión en la esquina opuesta y a Musa su lado.

-Dime ¿porque no le has matado?

Orión la mira, no puede creer que ella este allí…finalmente la lucha que temió esta por venir….

-Es hora de despertar…-orión acaba con el hechizo.

Fuera, en Alfea, las Winx observan la torre, tal como Odalys sijo no ueden destruir la barrera. De repente esta se vuelve blanca, transparente, desaparece, de su interior salen Musa, Odalya y Orión. El final ha llegado.

Continuará.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 14

**Capítulo 17. Blanco. Capítulo final. **

Las Winx se apartan un poco, no entienden que ha pasado. Musa con la cabeza baja se coloca al lado de sus amigas, aún no puede creer lo que ha visto. Orión está frente a ellas, finalmente sabe que la hora del final ha llegado y solo lamenta no haber podido cumplir con su mayor deseo…

Odalys frente a él, está verdaderamente molesta, entiende a la perfección lo que ha sucedido, pero necesita escuchar la respuesta de él. Sus ojos rojos no dejan de llamar la atención de Orión.

-¿Porqué no le has matado?-el silencio se hace eterno, nadie entiende a lo que se refiere…

-Al encerrar al ser que destruyó Dominó en tu interior sólo lograste que si volvías a aparecer él también viniera….-Musa seguía viendo el suelo-mi madre murió por ti…-las lágrimas cubrían su rostro-¿porqué?-Orión permanecía en silencio.

-Tu sabías que él podría volver a aparecer, por eso enviaste a la princesa de Dominó y a sus padres a la tierra…junto con la 5 gema, para que si él aparecía de nuevo no tuviera acceso al pilar- Odalys sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan egoísta?-Musa gritaba. Los demás solo escuchaban no entendían nada.

-No podía….-Orión finalmente hablo-no podía destruirle, si lo hacía yo moriría con él …o solo destruiría su cuerpo y esto infectaría a todos los niños de Magix con su maldad, eso tampoco podría permitirlo….

-Deberías haber muerto, mi madre murió por ti-Musa volvió a gritar.

-Tal parece que ellas finalmente se han dado cuenta de todo-Wodash apareció en el centro del lugar. Las guardianes, excepto Musa se colocaron en posición de defensa.-creo que aún te falta contar como nació la nada con forma o mejor dicho como nací, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Bloom era la que había hablado, no importaba lo que dijeran su deber era proteger al emperador y no sabía porque él le seguía inspirando confianza.

-El malvado contra el que Orión lucho en Dominó-empezó a hablar Musa- tenía el mismo rostro que él…su única diferencia era el color de cabello…

-Si. Aún recuerdo cuando tenía ese rostro-Wodash puso cara de fastidio-claro cuando perdí casi toda mi magia, también perdí esa apariencia, por dicha.

-¿Porqué?-Musa levantó su rostro, su mirada era fría, daba miedo-creo que si madre murió por ti y si nunca tuve una abuela por tu culpa, merezco saber-Faragonda entendió a la perfección que Musa sabía la verdad…

-Es verdad. –Orión suspiró- la nada como esencia de toda la maldad que existe en las personas es eterna, no hay modo de destruirle, porque sin el mal el bien no tiene cabida. Sin forma no tiene poder, es sólo una energía latente. Yo por otro lado solo tomo forma cuando es necesario pero como ustedes saben mientras no tenga un vínculo con este mundo no puedo permanecer en él…

-Ya hombre, diles, diles- Wodash parecía un niño ansioso.

-Hace años cuando viaje a Melody a conocer a la guardián de ese mundo, tuve una visión…-no podía mirar a nadie a la cara-y tome la decisión de que al estar en este mundo mantendría mi memoria. Así cuando Orin tuvo edad suficiente…

-17 años-dijo Odalys.

-Si. A esa edad recuperó mis memorias, teniendo pleno conocimiento de casi todo lo que yo sé….viaje a Melody para conocer a Musa….

-La vez que saliste de Solaria-Odalys lo había entendido todo, no lo podía creer….

-Ella es tu vinculo con este mundo, no destruiste a Wodash porque querías vivir a su lado….

-Lotería…anunciemos al ganador: ¡la señorita Odalys!-Wodash se mofaba de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede ser…-Musa tenía los ojos de par en par…

-En el momento en que conocía a la pequeña Wanni, tuve la visión del futuro y vi que Musa era mi vínculo con este mundo…se supone que yo puedo ser egoísta, pero desee con toda mi alma permanecer en este mundo….dejé que mis emociones me dominaran, algo que yo nunca pude permitir….

-Y eso hizo que yo empezara a tomar forma…debo admitir que fue un proceso lento-Wodash estaba muy feliz del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Rompí las reglas al hacer que Orin permaneciera con mis memorias…, de nuevo permití que el egoísmo me ganara…no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte como desechar de mi la idea de permanecer en este mundo y tener una familia….pero aún tenía tiempo por eso Wodash, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme…

-Si, pero eso me fortaleció mucho, fue lo que hizo que tuviera la misma apariencia que tu, después de todo somos uno mismo…o al menos hermanos.

-No pude evitar albergar en mi corazón esos sentimientos egoístas….y al momento de la lucha de Dominó yo…no pude destruirle porque quería vivir….

-No puede ser….-Musa no sabía que pensar.

-Perdóname, Musa. Fui alguien sumamente débil.

-Oh, vamos hombre no sirve de nada pedir perdón, después de todo tu viajaste a Melody a ver a Musa en una ocasión con el fin de tratar de desechar la idea de tu cabeza y no pudiste…

-¿Qué?-Musa trataba de procesar todo aquello y no podía…

-Así es…cuando era sólo Orin lo más querido en mi vida era mi pequeña hermana Stella: ella lo más querido en mi vida, por que ella una vez me dijo que un hermana era aquel que siempre estaba con ella cuando la necesitara…eso me hizo entender que a pesar de todo yo tenía una familia temporal….

-Por eso siempre la has defendido tanto…-Odalys no podía evitar sentir pena.

-Si. Una vez viaje a Melody, ya había conocido a la pequeña Wanni cuando era bebé y había visto mi futuro, o lo que podía ser mi futuro, dependiendo de la decisión que tomará…antes de desaparecer de nuevo, quise decirle a esa joven hada lo importante que sería su participación en el futuro de Magix-Orión se detuvo un momento al ver la cara de Musa- no, Musa, en ese momento no sabía lo que iba a pasar, el futuro es imposible de predecir porque puede cambiar a cada segundo, fui a verla y le dije que sería una guardián y que sería poderosa, pero también le dije que podía rechazar su poder si otro guardián usaba el poder de sanación en ella…

-¿Renunciar a sus poderes?

-Si. Faragonda, ese es un modo de dejar de ser guardián….creí que le debía eso, ella era alguien a quién quise mucho, pero Wanni se rehusó dijo que quería ver de lo que era capaz…y se convirtió en guardián desde antes de que sus nuevos poderes aparecieran….

-¿Es la única a la que le dijiste de sus poderes?-Bloom también quería entender todo aquello.

-Si. Mi unión con Wanni, debo decir que surgió de mi egoísmo….muchos años después regresé a Melody, cuando Orin recuperó mis recuerdos y vi a la pequeña Musa, una niña de la misma edad de Stella, ya Wanni había muerto y quería saber como estabas, le había prometido a tu madre que te cuidaría…tu estabas llorando

-En un cerezo-dijo Musa, recordando ese sueño que había tenido hace un tiempo.

-Así es. Estuve mucho tiempo contigo, hablando de tu madre, de su bondad y su fuerza y su amor por la música. Fue la primera vez que cantaste algo y el día que dejaste de llorar la muerte de tu madre. Trate de superar mi egoísmo y por eso te prometí que me iba a sellar que no iba a aparecer…

-¿Entonces?

-Entones-interfirió Wodash-yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera, para la destrucción de Magix necesitaba que él despertará…así que avise a los jueces celestes…

-¡Los jueces celestes!-dijo la señorita Griffin que estaba atenta a todo lo que sucedía…

-Si. Ellos podían obligar a que Orin tuviera que decir la verdad, algo que yo no podía hacer.

-Así es cuando ellos aparecieron en la fiesta en Solaria, supe que el momento del final estaba próximo a llegar.

-¿En Solaria?-Tecna saco un aparato y lo consultó- los seres encapuchados que aparecieron, no eran malvados…

-No. Ellos han estado buscando a Orión desde hace tiempo para juzgarle, después de todo yo les avise que él era el verdadero señor de la oscuridad….

-Por eso tuve que salir de Solaria e ir a Fontana Roja, para ganar tiempo para explicarles como matarme…

-Por eso Orin me dijo que lo matará en Meloddy….

-Así es, Musa.

-Entonces lo haré-la voz del hada musical era muy decidida, su mirada lo confirmaba….

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, hadita-dijo Wodash-que inmediatamente atacó a las Winx que cayeron al suelo por lo inesperado del ataque.-los profesores se apresuraron a devolver el ataque, pero Wodash fue más astuto e hizo a aparecer a las Trix.

-Herederas del poder de las antiguas hechiceras, cumplid con mi mandato-acto seguido las Trix tomaron a Musa y empezaron a atacarla.

Musa se defendía bien pero empezaba a cansarse y no deseaba usar su transformación de guardiana, le repugnaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Orión…Wodash se defendía bien de los profesores y de las Winx. En ese momento los jueces celestiales aparecieron: hombres con capuchas negras y blancas, cuyo rostro no se podía ver, rodearon a Orión, que permanecía quieto, sólo observando a Musa y las Trix.

-Hemos venido porque nos debes respuestas Orión. Nosotros somos los encargados de juzgarte.

-Eso ya lo sé….yo los he creado…-un ataque directo hizo caer a Musa, la sangre empezó a surgir de su costado, la mirada de Orión empezó a cambiar sus ojos se enrojecieron…Odalys lo notó.

-La transformación final-ella lo sabía porque sus ojos antes habían sido del mismo color, el color del odio y el dolor…Wodash, sonreía después de tanto tiempo se vengaría, junto sus energías y lanzó un cruel ataque contra el hada que yacía en el suelo. Los ataques combinados de las Winx y los profesores hicieron estallar al villano, no quedando nada de él, no le importaba su venganza había sido completada a la perfección.

Cuando el humo que había causado el ataque de Wodash desapareció, Orión tenía en brazos a Musa que estaba inconsciente, sus ojos cerrados, sus alas recogidas, los jueces no podían peder el tiempo e iniciaron su ataque, las Winx no podían moverse…Orión estiró su brazo y detuvo el ataque, su voz no era la misma.

-Creen poder detenerme…ustedes….-su voz era como un eco, su cabellera negra, su ropa era ahora una capa negra…-Alkor es invencible…

-¿!Alkor?!-todos gritaron ante esta revelación…ahora todo era claro.

-Cuando Orión encerró la maldad en su interior, lo comprendió todo, un emperador con emociones solo engendraría maldad: yo y a pesar de eso él me dejo nacer…y ahora haré lo que yo quiera.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres?-Bloom estaba molesta, por culpa de ese ser sus padres y Dominó….

-Disfrutar de mis emociones, destruir a mis enemigos…-miró a Musa que seguía en sus brazos.-nada me detendrá, jamás me había sentido tan vivo….

-No nos quedaremos mirando-Bloom les indicó a las demás que se prepararan.

-Ustedes no pueden detenerme. No lo entienden, sus poderes derivan de los del emperador y este poder está corrupto por eso su poder está debilitado.

-Por eso sus trajes son negros-dijo Odalys que había visto a las guardianes del pasado.

-Así es…y con esos poderes no pueden detenerme.

-Entonces lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.- las Winx se transformaron en su modo enchantrix, Musa estaba despertando de apoco.

-Esto es divertido.-Alkor estaba muy tranquilo.

-Ellas no están solas, los jueces se colocaron a su lado, los profesores hicieron lo mismo.

Musa observaba todo y recordó algo que había visto en su viaje al pasado con Orión…"la flecha y el poder de curación"

-Bloom tu tienes el poder de curación, ese poder es de la guardiana líder , no sé muy bien como funciona pero eso se necesita para vencerlo.

-Ah, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Orión me lo mostró…por eso insistía en hablar conmigo.

-Y crees vencerme hadita…-Alkor se colocó frente a Musa y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos-debo admitir que no puedo culpar a Orión por haber sido débil ante la posibilidad de pasar su vida a tu lado….pero no permitiré que me ataques.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.-Musa hizo explotar todo su poder de hada, al mismo tiempo se trasformo en enchantrix y en guardiana, esa combinación generó un cambio inesperado.

-Sus ropas…son como las de las guardianas antiguas…

-El poder del hada ha purificado la energía negativa…-Alkor no podía creer lo que veía…

-Y ahora te destruiré…-Musa tenía en sus manos un arco con una flecha de luz, en su mente todo estaba claro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer….

-No creo que destruirle de este modo sea la solución-Bloom convocó su poder especial de guardiana, un polvo de hada que parecía un arco iris.

-Creen que me quedaré de brazos cruzados-Alkor se dispuso a atacar, empezó a amontonar mucha energía.

-Chicas, tenemos que contener esa energía…-Tecna había analizado rápidamente la situación, el tiempo apremiaba.-empezaron a unir sus poderes cruzando toda la dimensión mágica en una gigantesca estrella.

-Esto…fue lo que antiguas guardianas hicieron…y como resultado murieron….-Odalys sabía que eso mismo pasaría, la energía de Alkor era demasiada…

-Flecha de luz-gritó Musa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Curación cósmica de fuego divino-Bloom lo hizo sin pensar al mismo tiempo que Musa…

Ambas energías impactaron de forma directa a Alkor, los demás trataban de crear un campo de fuerza para proteger el resto de Magix. En el centro del lugar Alkor cayo al suelo….su traje negro fue cambiando a un traje simple blanco…el cabello corto, sólo un par de alas….el poder de sanación había hecho efecto y Alkor había regresado a ser Orin…pero la flecha de luz había impactado directo en su corazón….Odalys corrió a su lado, mientras las lágrimas cubrían su hermoso rostro….las guardianes estaban en el suelo inconscientes….

-No puedes morir….-Odalys estaba desecha- prometiste quedarte a mi lado…-dijo recordando a aquello chiquillo que una vez le había salvado de caer de una ventana enorme…-de la frente del joven salía una luz brillante, la esencia de la magia del emperador que se preparaba para abandonar este mundo, la lluvia empezó a caer al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de los presentes….todos entendían que Orión al final había dejado su egoísmo de lado y le había revelado a Musa como destruirle….sabiendo que ese sería su final.

-Yo para empezar nunca debí estar en este mundo-apenas un murmullo salía de la boca del joven…

-No te dejaré partir….-Odalys tomo el báculo del emperador que estaba en el suelo y lo aferró a las manos del chico- hace tiempo aprendí algo que las hechiceras y sólo nosotras sabemos hacer- colocó el cetro en medio de los dos-si tenemos una forma de aumentar nuestra magia.

-No, Odalys-Griffin corrió hacia ella, pues como maestra de hechiceras sabía a la perfección lo que la chica se proponía….pero no llegó a tiempo.

-Con la luz de mi alma tus heridas sano, que tu futuro sea luminoso, precioso futuro (noc al zul amla sut sadireh onas, euq ut orutuf aes osonimul, osoicerp orutuf)-acto seguido empezó a brillar- hizo un corte en su mano, una energía enorme lo cubrió todo, al terminar esta luz Odalys se veía traslucida.

-El hechizo de cambio de alma….-Griffin no pudo evitar llorar….-con ella se sacrifica nuestra alma para que otra renazca….puedo asegurarlos que Orin en algún momento volverá a nosotros como el chico normal que siempre quiso ser…..

La lluvia se hizo más intensa, la hechicera desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, el emperador había fallecido, cierto, pero había hecho su más grande hazaña: salvar Magix abandonando su deseo de amor….

FIN

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo lo acabé, me costó mucho decidirme por este final porque las ganas de dejar a Musa con Orión eran muchas pero se me hacía una pareja muy complicada, además pobre Riven jajaja. Sólo me esta agradecer todos sus comentarios que han sido muchos más de lo que hubiera esperado y pues como regalo les dejo el epilogo de esta historia. Saludos y nos leemos pronto!.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 14

**Epilogo.**

**Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la batalla contra el emperador, se había decidido no decir algunas cosas a la comunidad mágica en general, era mejor honrar el último acto de amor del emperador que entrar en detalle sobre la razón de todo esto. **

**Bloom dormía placidamente en su habitación en Alfea. Tuvó un sueño cálido y hermoso "los sueños son la forma de conocer la verdad" había escuchado en su cabeza cuando estaba inconsciente después de su ataque a Alkor. En él pudo ver que sus padres estaban en la Tierra. Ahora sabía como encontrarles. Su reino renacería….**

**OoO OoO OoO OoO**

**Musa acaba de terminar una nueva canción, su forma de darle las gracias por todo.**

_**El amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe,**_

_**El odio no puede vencerle,**_

_**Tu alma la verdad conoce,**_

_**Tus alas el camino fueron.**_

_**En mi corazón te llevó, **_

_**Algún día nos veremos**_

_**Tus alas a mi lado siempre estarán**_

_**Y en mis labios el beso ansiado esperará….**_

**Tenía que irse, les esperaban en Solaria.**

**OoO OoO OoO**

**Ahora que habían pasado dos años desde la batalla, había una nueva fiesta en Solaria, un anuncio muy importante. Las Winx estaban presentes.**

**Bloom entro acompañada de sus padres, una vez que sabían su localización fue fácil encontrarles, Orión les había protegido con un campo de fuerza que había desaparecido en el momento en que el peligro había muerto. Dominó había renacido.**

**Musa había entendió todo en relación con la vida de su madre, había escuchado a Faragonda y ahora estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de la directora fuera su abuela, la carta que Wanni había dejado a la directora había sido muy tierna ya que en ella le había contado que ella sabía la verdad y a pesar de ello había decido luchar por Orión porque él era bueno y que no era justo que él no pudiese tener sentimientos….**

**La fiesta era enorme, Stella salió del brazo de su padre "hoy les anunció el más feliz acontecimiento en Solaria desde hace mucho, y es por ello que os presentó al futuro gobernante de Solaria" acto seguido mostró a un pequeño bebé de rubia cabellera que se habría de llamar hope…la esperanza de que el bien puede regresar a este mundo…y que los sueños sí se hacen realidad…**


End file.
